La aventura de shintaro y Ene
by NeKo-02
Summary: Shintaro penso que por salir un dia de su casa no iva a cambiar su vida pero desde el momento en el que abrio ese correo sin remitente su vida estaba destinada a cambiar de ser un hikikomori a ser un chico que iva a detener un experimento ayudando a los demas jovenes pertenecientes de mekakushi-dan No es traducido de la novela y en los primeros Cap se utilizan escenas del manga x3
1. Shintaro y Ene

**Aviso:  
Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen al igual que kagerou project pero algundia lo seran algun dia TT_TT  
**

* * *

La aventura de shintaro y Ene

**Cap 1.- Shintaro y Ene**

Un chico de cabellera negra se encontraba frente a la computadora mientras tecleaba algunas notas unas risitas se escuchaban en sus auriculares  
–Ene guarda silencio ahora- ordeno el chico  
–pero maestro esto se vuelve aburrido y si ¿jugamos a algo?- pregunto la voz de la joven que se encontraba en la pantalla  
–no puedo jugar, ahora déjame trabajar- se excuso el chico sin prestarle tanta atención a esa joven de cabello azul celeste y ojos del mismo color  
–vamos será un juego rápido- rogo ella  
–No- dijo el fríamente mientras continuaba con su trabajo  
En ese momento el quito sus auriculares de las computadora –bien a escuchar mi trabajo-  
en eso cuando el apretó la tecla que decía reproducir un ruido demasiado fuerte y muy aterrador salió de sus bocinas  
–Ene apágalo, apágalooo!- y así lo iso la chica celeste riéndose al mas no poder  
-Ene- llamo el con un aura oscura –¡¿Tu como te atreves a hacer eso!? Sabes si los vecinos escuchan corremos riesgos de que descubran que ya no asisto a la escuela! Tu…-  
la joven celeste comenzó a pedir perdón, el al verla de ese modo miro para otro lado recordando el día cuando conoció y llego Ene a su vida que para el Hera tranquila

**OoOoOFlash BackOoOoO**

**.-.-. un año atrás.-.-.-.**

**Un chico frente al monitor vagueaba en internet asta que le llego un correo sin remitente  
–Que raro me pregunto ¿Qué es?- al abrirlo la pantalla se volvió totalmente negra pero el joven la logro volver a prender con una gran facilidad pero en eso escucho una voz  
–mucho gusto maestro- el joven se sorprendió y miro a todos lados buscando a la dueña de la voz**  
**pero ella solo rio  
–jajaja no me encontraras ahí- el se extraño y fue a todos lado buscando a la chica  
–ya casi me encuentras- dijo ella y cuando el regreso a su habitación ahí estaba en el monitor una chica con una sudadera, ojos y cabello celeste  
-¿tu quien eres y que haces ahí?- pregunto el extrañado a lo que ella solo rio  
–mucho gusto mi nombre es Enomoto pero dime solo Ene y para ser sincera yo también desconozco un poco sobre mi...- rio ella un poco nerviosa a lo que el muy frio la miro y le dijo  
–Mucho gusto Ene lamento que desconozcas de ti pero ¿te puedes ir de mi pantalla?- ella solo lo observaba  
- Espera deja termino-se quejo Ene a lo que el pelinegro iso ademan para que continuara  
-Bien como dije antes yo soy Ene y soy una especie de programa creada sin razón aparente fui enviada a la primera persona que vieron y que en este caso eres tu y por cierto ¿tu te llamas…?- pregunto la chica de mirada celeste –Solo dime shintaro-dijo el  
-mucho gusto shintaro bien como te decía me enviaron a este lugar sin razón y pues como soy un programa no te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácilmente ya que tengo mente propia- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa  
–en ese caso eres como un virus?- pregunto el mirándola mientras se sentaba en su silla  
–mm…algo así..-dijo la de mirada celeste el solo suspiro con cansancio mientras ella examinaba todo el monitor y los demás programas del joven –Bien Ene será mejor que nos empecemos a llevar bien porque toda una vida para mi es muuuuy larga- dijo asiendo con la palabra muy un gracioso ademan a lo que ella solo lo miro y sonrió mientras decía un simple y sencillo Si**

**OoOoOFin del Flash BackOoOoO**

El de cabellos negro quien respondía al nombre de shintaro suspiro y miro a Ene quien seguía suplicando que la perdonara -Tranquila Ene, mejor dime cuando sale el otro capitulo del manga y cuando se podrá descargar el videojuego de resident Gratis- La joven celeste llamada Ene solo dijo un Si mientras cerraba los ojos y con una sonrisa pronuncio  
–El manga sale dentro de dos semanas y la descarga ya ha salido pero no es gratuita haci que la tendrá que comprar maestro-  
El chico abrió los ojos con terror mientras gritaba cosas -!voy a morir esperando el siguiente manga pero si compro el juego en internet me cobran mucho dinero yo simplemente, voy a morir!- Ene solo lo observaba con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza estilo anime ella pensaba que algunas veces su maestro exageraba pero una idea cruzo por su mente  
–Maestro ¿Y si va al centro comercial a comprar el videojuego y de paso por comida?-  
shintaro solo la miro y le dijo serio –Esa es una gran idea pero… ya hace dos años que no salgo de casa haci que no se donde queda el centro comercial-  
-maestro por eso me tiene a mi- dijo Ene quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro  
–Ene pero es muy peligroso para un programa como tu además en mi celular no hay tanto espacio para que puedas moverte como en mi computadora y si te vuelves un holograma no alcanzaría la conexión- le dijo shintaro con una mirada seria a lo que ene dijo –maestro no se preocupe estaré bien ande y valla a vestirse y por favor conecte el celular para poder pasarme a este-  
el de cabellos negro se rindió y al final termino haciendo lo que Ene le dijo, se vistió con una sudadera roja y unos pantalones negros al igual que su playera negra en su bolsillo guardo su celular en el cual se encontraba Ene pero en versión pequeña para moverse mejor en ese pequeño aparato y shintaro se coloco un audífono para poder comunicarse con Ene  
–Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de casa ¿verdad ene?- dijo shintaro con la puerta frente a el  
–haci es maestro, desde hace mas de un año ¿no es haci?- respondió ene por el audífono  
–te equivocas justo hace 2 años que no salgo para nada- dijo shintaro colocándose sus tenis  
-maestro y como le hacia para comprar la comida?- pregunto ene con esa duda  
-pues veras mi hermana pequeña momo es la encargada de traerme comida- respondió sin ningún interés  
–y ¿momo-chan porque no vive aquí?- pregunto Ene con cierta inocencia  
–pues cuando mi padre murió ella vio el accidente y cuando mamá se fue a EU a trabajar momo-chan quiso hacer lo mismo y ahora trabaja de Idol gana un buen dinero y eso sirve para cubrir sus gastos y mis gastos- respondió el mientras buscaba las llaves  
–En ese caso tu porque no trabajas?- pregunto Ene  
–pues porque se supone que estudio pero como tu ya sabes yo ya no asisto a la escuela…- respondió shintaro sin ningún sentimiento  
-maestro usted nunca me a dicho porque dejos la escuela…- respondió Ene con cierta curiosidad a lo que el peli-negro suspiro y dijo – fue por una amiga cercana...-  
-¿Qué sucedió? ¿lo rechazo o que?- cuestiono Ene mientras observaba algunas cosas en el celular de shintaro  
–te equivocas ella si me gustaba pero…ella se fue muy muy lejos y el echo de ir a la escuela y ver su lugar vacio me provocaba dolor…poco después comencé a faltar asta que llego el punto en el cual yo ya no asistí ni un día y me encerré en mi cuarto momo me intento sacar mas de una vez pero al ver que no lo lograba se rindió y ahora solo me trae la comida, pero supongo que salir un día no me hará daño ni cambiara mi vida ¿verdad?-  
Ene solo dio un sonido dando a entender que si pero ella aun seguía con la duda sobre quien era la amiga de su maestro shintaro abrió la puerta mientras con pasos un poco torpes caminaba por las calles y el calor le era imposible de soportar cuando llego al centro comercial le dijo a Ene que buscara el local mas cerca de videojuegos, Ene le dio las instrucciones y shintaro camino con un poco de pereza hasta el loca y justo cuando puso un pie dentro de este un hombre lo tomo de las muñecas shintaro reacciono solo para ocultar un audifono y esconder bien el otro para seguir escuchando a Ene  
El hombre lo empujo adentro ocasionando que shintaro callera y le amarro las muñecas mientras ordeno cerrar todas las puertas del edificio….

* * *

_**Lenka: *aparece silenciosamente* hola mis tesoritos (?) dios estar tanto tiempo con mi maestra de ingles me hace daño...como sea hoy les traigo este fanfic inspirado en kagerou project o kagerou days lo siento si tiene faltas ortograficas y tambien espero que ustedes sepan quienes son Ene y Shintaro kisaragi por igual pronto subire un fanfic de un solo capitulo de unas aventuras xDD se llamara Gracias a dios es viernes donde la que narra es nuestra quierida Lin Haine sin mas que decir espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic y si tienen sugerencias porfavor diganmelas en los reviews ahora sin mas que decir adiooos nwn**_

_lenka y lenka malvada fuera..._


	2. Solo queria comprar un videojuego

**Aviso:****  
****Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen al igual que kagerou Project *comienza a llorar* disfruten la lectura TT_TT  
**

* * *

**La aventura de shintaro y Ene**

**2.-Solo quería comprar un videojuego**

-Maldicion- pensó shintaro en el piso con la muñecas amarradas -¿maestro que sucede?-pregunto Ene preocupada pero shintaro no respondió todas las puertas del lugar fueron cerradas y en cada una se encontraba una persona armada vigilando que nadie saliera y entrara del lugar sin contar que todos los rehenes estaban amarrados de la muñecas  
-Estos sujeto… espera un momento…no me digas que…que buscan rehenes?- Penso shintaro completamente nervioso fue cuando un hombre also la voz y le apunto en la cabeza a shintaro con una pistola mientras le ordenaba a uno de sus hombres que quería hablar con el jefe de policía, shintaro suplicaba mentalmente  
–Por favor dios que no seamos rehenes que sea solo una broma porfavor…-totalmente nervioso mientras se alejaba lentamente del hombre, aunque se encontraba con las muñecas atadas y en el piso fue capaz de alejarse lo suficiente para que no lo siguiera apuntando pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escuchar al hombre.  
-Oiga usted…- dijo el hombre mientras sostenía un teléfono celular con su mano libre mientras que en la otra tenia un arma -…sabe el nuevo sistema de seguridad fallo ya que tenemos de rehenes a todos los de aquí y por la vida de estas personas exigo 300 millones de dólares en menos de 1 hora si no los tengo en ese tiempo todos los de aquí mueren a si que suerte-  
-Gracias dios se que me amas no hace falta demostrarlo- pensó sarcásticamente shintaro –yo solo quería comprar un videojuego!- se seguía quejando shintaro en su mente – no se preocupe maestro la ayuda viene en camino- Dijo ene intentando darle animos a shintaro  
-Ene, dime como es el nuevo sistema de seguridad de este lugar y en que se basa- Ene dio un sonido de afirmacion y después de 30 segundos dijo –El sistema es completamente inútil y se basa en unos cuantos cables que son fáciles de forzar para abrir o cerrar la puerta. Shintaro ¿Puedes moverte?- pregunto Ene esperanzada pero shintaro negó -En ese caso no puedo ayudarte en nada, lo siento shintaro- se disculpo Ene  
-tranquila ya veras como lo lograremos– ahora animo shintaro pero atrás de el escucho una risitas el se extraño y giro levemente su cabeza encontrándose con un chico aproximadamente de su edad rubio y ojos de gato el chico vestia una sudadera negra y unos pantalones del mismo color al igual que sus tenis -¿De que te ries?- pregunto shintaro observando al rubio confundido  
–Me rio de ti porque pues estas hablando solo- explico el rubio, shintaro se molesto mucho con el pues solo había tres cosas que podían molestar o entristecer a shintaro dependiendo de la situación  
1.-Las bromas pesadas de Ene  
2.-Que la gente que el quiere se alege sin razón  
3.-Que piensen que esta hablando solo cuando Ene siempre esta ahí  
Si el podía enojarse con ella pero debía admitirlo se había en cariñado con Ene  
-¿a quien le dices que habla solo?- pregunto el peli-negro con notable enojo - a ti- respondió el rubio con su sonrisa burlona de siempre –para tu información no hablo solo yo estoy hablando con una amiga muy cercana e importante para mi- le grito shintaro a ese chico tan extraño pero el rubio solo se hacerco lo suficiente para susurrarle  
–Guarda silencio yo se que hablas con alguien pero esos tipos ya se están dando cuenta y dudo de que quieras que te quiten esa preciada llamada ¿verdad?- shintaro alcanzo a susurrarle un gracias pero el rubio volteo a verlo y le dijo con una sonrisa dibujada  
-Perdon pero escuche tu conversación y quisiera saber ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que tu y tu amiga logren liberarnos de aquí y en cuanto tiempo?- shintaro se quedo callado y dijo –el tiempo que necesito es un minuto si estuviera libre y las probabilidades son de un 99% seguras- el de mirada gatuna sonrio y dijo -¿solo un 99%?- shintaro lo miro y negó con la cabeza –No, es 100% seguro que lo lograremos – repondio con entusiasmo –a lo que el rubio rio –eso es tener mucha confianza y sabes eso me agrada de la gente bien confiare en tus palabras y si lo que necesitas es libertad yo te ayudare-  
-pero si estamos amarados como lo aras?- pregunto shintaro –jajaja ya veraz- rio un poco el rubio para continuar hablando –mira, el tiempo que llevamos aquí es de 30 minutos y el sujeto se esta desesperando ahora en 5 minutos le dira a uno de sus hombres que quiere hablar de nuevo por teléfono con el jefe y después mirara entre todo el publico a la persona mas confiada para liberarla y apuntarle con el arma para que su cofiansa se valla en ese instante necesito que actúes lo mas nervioso posible y ya después tendras que deducir el resto- shintaro lo miro extrañado -¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- a lo que el rubio rio otro poco –simple todo fue de lógica y por sierto tu nombre es?…-  
-Kisaragi shintaro dime shintaro y tu eres?-  
-kano shuuya pero solo dime kano por cierto ese apellido de kisaragi me suena de un lugar ¿Cuál era?-se cuestiono el el rubio a si mismo, pasaron los 5 minutos y tal como dijo kano sucedió todo lo que el dijo y al momento de escoger al mas confiado shintaro actuo demasiado bien y en parte porque si tenia miedo mientras tanto kano observaba su plan en acción  
–ese rubio con ojos de gato traiganlo – los hombres del sujeto obedecieron y al momente en el cual ese hombre iva a jalar del gatillo el rubio susurro solo para que el lo lograra escuchar – yo a que tu no haría eso- dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa –ja no me agas reir lo hare y no me importa que supliques por tu vida –

En ese momento kano miro atentamente a los ojos de ese hombre permitiendo ver solo para ellos dos unos ojos rojos el hombre solto su arma y comenso a gritar mientras kano fue a donde se encontraba shintaro –ahorra ve- le dijo mientras lo liberaba shintaro corrio a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían conecto su celular a una computadora -Ene por favor abre las puertas- dijo shintaro mientras tecleaba algunas cosas –ahora mismo maestro-dijo Ene mientras encendia todas las pantallas y de repente las puertas del lugar se fuero abriendo mientras kano se alejaba de ese sujeto que seguía gritando –Bien echo shintaro!- dijo kano en voz alta mientras Ene volvia al celular de shintaro y la gente salía corriendo con la policía que se encontraba rodeando el lugar pero cuando kano se iva a hacercar a shintaro escucho un balaso proveniente del hombre que ya había dejado de agonizar…

* * *

Lenka: y los dejo en suspenso diciendo ¿Quién habrá recipido el balaso? ¿Cómo le hiso kano para hacer agonizar al hombre? Mmm….esas preguntas las responderé después nyaa bien muchas gracias a quienes están leyendo este fanfic y ya les dije si tienen sugerencia, dudas o amenazas de muerte (?) déjenla en los review onegaii y si solo tienen un comentario se lo agradeceré mucho tambien espero que se ayan dado cuenta pero el fanfic aparte de que esta inspirado en las cancione tambien esta inspirado en el manga nwn

Lenka y Lenka M fuera hasta la próxima nwn/


	3. No por hacer algo diferente

**Avi****so:  
Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen al igual que kagerou project...**

* * *

**La aventura de shintaro y Ene**

**3.-No por hacer algo diferente va a cambiar tu vida…me equivoque**

_Una chica de pelo negro con un uniforme escolar y una bufanda roja se encontraba acariciando un gato negro -oye shintaro no piensas que el mundo es muy extraño?- pregunto ella mientras miraba a un joven con pelo negro y un uniforme escolar -Algunas veces- respondió mientras fingía no ponerle atención y ella reía un poco –y no piensas que el destino es muy confuso?- volvió a cuestionar ella mientras se ponía de pie alado de shintaro -¿Por qué a de ser confuso el destino?- pregunto ahora el mientras la miraba –Pues veraz con cada cosa que haces tiene una consecuencia en tu vida ¿no?- le explicaba ella –Supongo- respondió shintaro –Pues imagínate que por hacer algo distinto cambia toda tu vida- dijo ella –además de que esas cosas de tiempo yo no las entiendo muy bien- seguía hablando ella con una sonrisa –Ayano, no por hacer algo diferente va a cambiar tu vida- respondió el –quien sabe- respondió ella mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa sincera._

** ._.-._.PrEsEnTe._.-._.**

Shintaro abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras miraba las cosas que estaban alrededor de el, se encontraba en un cuarto que le era desconocido -¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto mentalmente shintaro - Espera pero si hace poco me encontraba en el centro comercial y quería comprar un videojuego- intentaba recordar algo.

** OoOoOFlash back OoOoO**

**Kano logro esquivar el balazo pero atrás de el se encontraba shintaro el peli-negro se movió a un lado sin embargo la bala lo rozo haciendo que el se moviera para atrás chocando con un pedazo de metal en la cabeza provocando que callera al piso –Maestro!- grito Ene aterrada en pensar de que a shintaro le hubiera sucedido algo, Kano al ver que los policías ya tenían arrestado a ese hombre fue corriendo a ver como estaba shintaro –Tranquilo estarás bien amigo…- dijo kano mientras tomaba el celular de shintaro y lo guardaba en su bolsillo para después tomar un brazo de shintaro para poder llevarlo a algún lugar y curarlo -...gracias…- alcanzo a decir shintaro antes de desmayarse**

** OoOoOFin del Flash back OoOoO**

-Eso es lo que recuerdo- se repitió shintaro mentalmente mientras se intentaba sentar –Bu..bu…bu…bueno..no..nos….di…di…días…- tartamudeo una chica albina de ojos rojos completamente nerviosa -Hola- saludo shintaro con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Co…co…co…como…te..te…si..si..sien…tés?- pregunto la chica con mucho nerviosismo mientras jugaba con los holandés de su vestido –muy bien gracias etto…disculpa ¿tu eres quien me a cuidado?- pregunto ahora shintaro –S…Si- respondió algo sonrojada la chica albina –Entonces muchas gracias y dime ¿No conoces a ningún rubio de nombre Kano shuuya?- pregunto shintaro aun con su sonrisa –¿Kano? Es cierto espera un minuto ya vuelvo- respondió la chica ya un poco mas confiada –Adelante- dijo shintaro mientras la veía macharse de su habitación , después de un rato la pequeña albina regreso a la habitación con aquel rubio pero también con otras 3 personas y una en particular se le hacia conocida  
–Shintaro- le llamo kano -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto shintaro –¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto ahora kano -mejor arigato kano- respondió shintaro –Bien déjame presentarte- dijo kano mientras se recargaba en una persona peli-verde –Ella es Kido Tsubomi mi mejor amiga- la chica del pelo verde hiso con su mano un gesto de saludo –El es Seto Kousuke- dijo mientras señalaba a un chico que vestía de verde y era peli-negro –Konichiwa shintaro por favor solo dime Seto- Saludo el con una sonrisa –mucho gusto seto- saludo shintaro –Bien, ellas es Kozakura Mary- dijo mientras se recargaba en la cabeza de la pequeña Albina – Mucho gusto por favor solo dime mary- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo mientras miraba al piso –Hola mary etto... muchas gracias por cuidar de mi- mary solo dijo un si mientras sonreía –Bueno y ellas es- pero cuando kano iba a decir el nombre de la ultima persona –Momo!- grito shintaro saliendo de la cama -¿¡Que haces aquí!?- pregunto alarmado shintaro –Eso debería de preguntar yo ¿tu que hacías fuera de casa?- pregunto momo preocupada –Fui a comprar un videojuego con…. Ene!- grito shintaro – Kano! mi celular! ¡¿Dónde esta mi celular!?- pregunto shintaro con nerviosismo y preocupación –aquí lo tengo- canturreo kano –dámelo- exigió shintaro –ok espera- dijo kano buscando el celular de shintaro en su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón –aquí esta- dijo kano mostrando el celular –Maestro!-grito Ene desde el celular shintaro en un movimiento rápido que sorprendió a todos le arrebato el celular a kano –Ene- dijo shintaro –Maestro ¿Cómo se siente? Aun esta un poco rojo regrese a la cama de inmediato no pero tanto descanso también le hará daño etto…maestro ¿esta bien? ¿Le duele la cabeza o algo?- dijo ene muy preocupada pero shintaro negó con la cabeza – estoy bien arigato Ene- todos en la habitación lo observaban con cara de ¿Con quien demonios habla? A excepción de kano y momo?  
–bien después hablas con Ene por el momento necesito hablar contigo te espero en la sala- dijo kano con su sonrisa de siempre mientras salía de la habitación y después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio todos los demás salieron dejando a Ene y a Shintaro solos en ese gran cuarto, -Ene ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto shintaro mientras buscaba su sudadera –Pues vera maestro… después de que se desmayo kano lo saco de ese lugar evitando a la gente y lo trajo hasta este lugar donde momo-chan al verlo se preocupo mucho no tuve de otra mas que decirle a momo-chan y a kano explicaciones de quien o que era yo..lo siento maestro- se disculpo Ene algo arrepentida –no te preocupes Ene, yo también les pediré explicaciones pero por ahora ellos serán quienes me interroguen- dijo shintaro poniéndose su sudadera

mientras por su mente cruzaba la imagen de esa chica peli-negra quien se llamaba ayano –Yo alguna vez te dije que no por hacer algo diferente va a cambiar tu vida…sabes Ayano…me equivoque…lo siento- pensó shintaro abriendo la puerta que conducía a la sala en donde se encontraba kido y kano –Adelante toma asiento- dijo kano aun sonriente, shintaro solo susurro un si y se sentó en uno de los sillones –Por favor saca a Ene de tu bolsa que también en esta charla va a tener que escuchar- shintaro solo siguió las ordenes y saco a Ene poniéndola en la mesa –Veras en realidad nosotros somos….

* * *

**_Lenka: y yo los sigo dejando en suspenso muajaja ahora con las preguntas del anterior capitulo y con una nueva ¿Qué son en realidad kano y sus amigos? Mmm…tal vez y si las respondo la próxima vez...  
casi se me olvida *le coloca candado a su cocina* PetiichinaD´muZ te ruego que no me quites mi comida te juro que intentare actualizar esta historia lo mas rapido que pueda pero no te lleves mi comida QAQ_**

Lenka malvada: Y los demas ya saben que si tienes sugerencias, criticas constructivas o mas amenazas para lenka-baka-chan(?) por favor déjenlas en los reviews y si no de todos modos dejen un review bien hasta luego 

**_Lenka y Lenka Malvada fuera..._**

Lenka: *seria* debo de protejer mis bananas  
Lenka Malvada: ¬¬Uu_ baka!_  



	4. Mekakushi-dan

**Aviso:  
Ni vocaloid ni suspersonajes son mios al igual que kagerou project y el manga TT_TT pero algun dia...  
**

* * *

**La aventura de shintaro y Ene**

**4.-Mekakushi-dan**

-Veras en realidad nosotros somos un grupo llamado Mekakushi-dan evitamos los ojos de la policía y nos infiltramos en instalaciones peligrosas para pedir prestadas varias cosas entre archivos valiosos nuestro objetivo es detener un experimento para salvar miles de millones de vidas este es nuestro cuartel general por el momento los miembros fundadores son el líder ose kido y yo - Dijo kano confiado  
–¿Por qué mi hermana momo esta aquí? ¿A Ene y a mi que nos interesa esto? ¿Puedo regresar a mi casa?- pregunto algo alterado shintaro pero serio a la vez  
-Bien responderé tus preguntas  
1.- Tu hermana esta aquí porque tiene el poder de **``Cautivar la mirada´´**  
2.-Les interesa por una propuesta que les voy a dar  
3.- No lo siento no puedes ir a casa-  
respondió tranquilamente  
–En ese caso ¿Cual es la propuesta y que es eso de **``Cautivar la mirada´´**?- pregunto shintaro mas calmado –Bien lo de ``cautivar la mirada´´ te as dado cuenta que momo-chan atrae a lagente fácilmente ¿Verdad?- comenzó a explicar kano a lo que shintaro susurro un si  
-Bien pues la razón es fácil ella desarrollo esa habilidad cuando vio morir a tu padre fue mas como un accidente en ese aspecto según momo ella intento pedir ayuda en esa playa y al hacerlo querría llamar la atención fue cuando algo dentro de ella despertó aquel poder por esa razón ella tiene el poder de **``Cautivar la mirada´´** ósea que llama mucho la atención de la gente pero no te preocupes esta aprendiendo a controlarlo- shintaro entendió todo a la perfección sin embargo porque momo nunca se lo dijo a el eso si le dolía –y ahora la propuesta es la siguiente ¿A ti y ene les gustaría unirse a mekakushi-dan?- dijo kano con una seriedad impresionante -¿Por qué debería unirme a mekakushi-dan si yo no tengo ninguna habilidad especial?- pregunto shintaro con la misma seriedad de kano –Pues porque nos ayudarían mucho tu inteligencia y tu amiga, juntos son muy poderosos lo comprobé en el centro comercial gracias a ustedes dos logre salvar unas cuantas vidas y por esa razón si se unen a mekakushi-dan lograremos salvar aun mas así que por favor únanse- dijo kano con una seriedad impresionante -Acepto- fueron las palabras de shintaro a lo que kano dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –En ese caso Bienvenidos- dijo kano pero fue interrumpió  
–Un momento yo acepto pero Ene todavía no- dijo shintaro un poco molesto –Ene ¿tu que dices?- Ene se quedo callada un momento para después gritar con felicidad –Acepto!- shintaro sonrió y kano de igual forma –Ahora si oficialmente son miembros de mekakushi-dan!- dijo kano con una sonrisa borrando cualquier rastro de seriedad mientras que kido lo observaba –oye kido ¿Qué mas tenemos que decirles?- pregunto kano observando a su compañera peli-verde que tenia alado –Tal vez les debemos explicar el porque lograste hacer agonizar al hombre- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos pero shintaro se espanto ya que nunca noto la presencia de kido -¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!- pregunto alarmado –Siempre e estado aquí- respondió con cierta frialdad en su rostro -creo que explicare eso primero- dijo kano con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza –Bien ella es kido nuestra líder y es todo lo reverso a tu hermana porque ella desde pequeña tiene la habilidad de** ``Ocultar la mirada´´** razón…-callo por un segundo para observar a su compañera el cual kano fue el único que noto en su mirada cierta tristeza -…no la diré porque no quiero~- mintió para volver a observar a shintaro – ella puede borrar la percepción hacia los objetos a una cierta distancia de ella misma o sus alrededores también puede enmascarar la presencia de todos los que estén cerca, es decir la gente puede vernos, pero no nos notan y aunque se esfuercen, sentirán como si algo estuviera perdido- dijo sonriendo –Pero de igual forma ella puede hacer que su presencia no se note es decir que ella puede desaparecer y reaparecer ante tus ojos cuando quiera- dijo con la mirada desviada -Y ¿tu? ¿Qué poder tienes?- pregunto shintaro con curiosidad –Mi habilidad es **``Engañar la mirada´´** puedo cambiar lo que la gente ve a su alrededor, mostrando algo diferente o lo que yo quiera mi poder es algo débil por el momento así que solo funciona conmigo y con mi victima la razón por la que tengo este poder es….- hubo un silencio incomodo –kano si no quiere decirla esta bien ya as explicado todo lo importante además ya es de noche mañana tenemos que ir por la cosas de shintaro- dijo kido con seriedad kano solo asintió y se fue a su habitación –sígueme- dijo kido a shintaro lo llevo a un cuarto y le dijo –este será tu habitación por cierto shintaro y ene ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto kido un poco preocupada –Claro líder ¿Que sucede?- pregunto Ene con una sonrisa en el teléfono de shintaro –Por favor no le pregunten nunca a kano como consiguió su poder para el fue muy doloroso ese momento y aunque el aparente ser muy feliz en realidad se preocupa mucho el es mi mejor amigo así que por favor se los ruego nunca le pregunten eso- pidió kido con la mirada en el piso –Nunca lo haremos kido a partir de hoy todos somos miembros de mekakushi-dan así que a partir del momento en el que aceptamos todos nos hemos vuelto una pequeña familia- dijo shintaro con una pequeña sonrisa sincera -Gracias- susurro con una leve sonrisa para dejar a Ene y a Shintaro en su cuarto –A partir de hoy somos miembros de mekakushi-dan a partir de hoy ya no estaremos solos y salvare aunque sea una vida Ene…- comento shintaro mientras una lagrima caía al piso para comenzar a llorar mientras Ene lo observaba preocupada ya que no era la primera y sabia que no seria la ultima vez que lo veía de ese modo

_**.::.::Mientras en el cuarto de kano::.::.**_

kano observaba por la ventana de su habitación con cierta tristeza en sus ojos hasta que escucho que tocaban su puerta el suspiro para dibujar una sonrisa y abrir la puerta -Kido…- dijo el sorprendido -¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto kido mirando a los ojos de kano –Claro dime ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto kano aun con su sonrisa dando permiso a kido de pasar para después cerrar la puerta -¿Estas bien?- pregunto kido después de escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse –Si- respondió el de mirada gatuna  
–Kano no me mientas dime la verdad- pidió kido –preguntare de nuevo ¿Estas bien?- kano volvió a mirar por la ventana para borrar su sonrisa dejando escapar unas lagrimas y susurrar –Tu sabes la respuesta…- kido al escucharlo se quito su capucha dejando ver su cabellera verde y acercarse a kano para abrazarlo y dejar que kano llorar en su hombro a kido no le gustaba admitirlo pero le dolía y mucho ver llorar a kano el rubio siempre la protegía para que ella no llorara pero ella en cambio no sabia como poder protegerlo a ella lo único que le quedaba hacer era eso consolarlo y dormir un rato junto a el hasta que se calmara

* * *

**Lenka: nyaa yo escribiendo a las prisa como sea los dejo con una duda ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a kano para desarrollar esa habilidad? Y también un aviso a yuki-chan mi amiga quiere que se haga un KanoxKido y la verdad yo también quiero hacer uno por igual Viridi Smash gracias por tu review y por favor pestañea ;w; intentare actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda sin mas que decir sayonara **

**Lenka Malvada: Por cierto si tienen un comentario una sugerencia o una critica constructiva déjenla en los reviews y si no es asi no importa dejen una amenaza para Lenka-baka-chan nwn ahora si**

**Lenka y Lenka Malvada fuera…**

**nota:**  
pages/Kagerou-Dayskagerou-project/490560187653064 **den like onegaii**  
**.::Kido::.**


	5. Kano tengo miedo

**Aviso:  
Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes blablaba dejare de poner esta cosa creo que ya saben que no son mios QAQ**

* * *

**La aventura de shintaro y Ene**

**5.-Kano tengo miedo…**

Kano abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose frente a una peli verde dormida junto a el ya se le olvidaba que kido se había quedado a consolarlo toda la noche asta que lo convenció de dormir a kano le gustaba ese lado de kido que solo le mostraba a el desde que eran pequeños kano sabia que lo que sentía así su líder no eran sentimientos normales y hace un año atrás lo había aceptado kano se había enamorado de su líder, su mejor amigas casi su hermana se había enamorado de kido Tsubomi se sonrió así mismo amargamente al recordar como había descubierto ese sentimiento y mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos no noto que unos ojos verdes lo estaban observando.  
–Buenos días- dijo una adormilada kido –Buenos días líder~- saludo kano sonriendo para kido levantándose de la cama –me iré a baña- anuncio kano para dejar a kido sola en su cuarto a lo que la peli-verde al sentir sueño de nuevo se volvió a acostar quedando dormida otro rato

**.-.-.-.-.-.-._Recuerdos de kido_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Una pequeña niña peli-verde abrazaba un pequeño conejito mientras corría descalza por un largo pasillo llevando puesta solo un camisón blanco para dormir la pequeña seguía corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos corría como si su vida dependiese de eso asta que llego a una puerta la pequeña niña temblaba y aun con su conejo en brazos abrió con cuidado la puerta asomando primero su cabeza asta divisar una cama entro con mucha precaución para no despertar a nadie de los dos niños que se encontraban durmiendo en ese cuarto cerro la puerta y camino asta la cama de un niño rubio que se encontraba dormido  
–kano…- llamo la niña en un susurro aun con lagrimas en sus ojos con un brazo abrazaba a su conejito y con la otra intentaba despertar al pequeño niño  
–Kano…- llamo un poco mas fuerte –por favor despierta kano…-dijo mientras su voz se comenzaba a quebrar  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el niño aun con los ojos cerrados y muy soñoliento  
–Kano tengo miedo…¿puedo dormir de nuevo contigo?- pregunto la niña mientras dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas y su mirada estaba en el piso el niño de nombre kano se movió un poco dando espacio para que la pequeña se acostara junto a el cuando ella se metió en la cama junto con su amigo kano, el la abrazo tiernamente –¿Hoy a que le tiene miedo princesa?- pregunto kano con una voz que asía reír a la pequeña niña –Hoy le tengo miedo a desaparecer….- dijo ella con voz quebradiza**_  
_**–Kido creo que ya te lo había dicho pero...hoy y siempre te protegeré y nunca dejare que desaparezcas de mi vida por que eres lo mas importante para mi y algún día te juro que lograremos hacer que las demás personas noten tu existencia si lo logramos con Seto con el resto del mundo también- dijo kano mientras abrazaba con fuerza a esa pequeña niña de nombre kido –Gracias…- susurro kido –…Kano..- volvió a llamar en susurros la pequeña peli-verde -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pequeño rubio mientras la abrazaba con cariño de manera protectora –Te quiero…- susurro kido -…y yo a ti- dijo el niño mientras en el rostro de la pequeña kido dibujaba una sonrisa**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de los recuerdos de kido.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Pesadilla.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Kido se encontraba frente una tumba ella pedia no mas bien suplicaba que fuera mentira que sus ojos la estuvieran engañano el nombre que estaba en la tumba era de kano ella no entendía como kano había muerto –No te vallas…- susurro kido –No me dejes sola- suplico mientras caia de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente –Kano!- grito kido mientras lagrimas caian al piso y los demás miembros del mekakushi-dan la observaban no lo podían creer que su líder esa chica fuerte que aparentaba no tener sentimiento asia nadie ni nada se encontraba llorando por kano todos parecían orprendidos menos Seto…. –Kano!- grito por ultima vez kido para dedicarse solo a llorar por la perdida de su mejor amigo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de la pesadilla-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Kido despierta- llamo un chico rubio –Kido vamos, despierta- volvió a llamar el rubio mientras movía un poco a la peli-verde pero se dio cuenta de algo peculiar kido tenia lagrimas en los ojos –Kido…- llamo un poco preocupado –Vamos kido despierta rápido- volvió a llamar para darse cuenta que kido comenzó a abrir un poco los ojos  
-Kano…- llamo kido asustada y con voz quebradisa amenzando en comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento  
-¿Hoy a que le tiene miedo mi princesa?- pregunto kano como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de kido –Hoy le tengo miedo a perderte…-susurro kido mientras lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos –Pero princesa usted puede contar que ni aunque lo pida me alejare de usted- dijo un sonriente kano inspirando confianza a kido  
–Vamos levantate y vete a bañar eso te relajara no te preocupes por el desayuno y la comida los hare yo- dijo kano mientras salía de nuevo de su habitación y dejaba la puerta abierta para que kido saliera pero antes le dio un dulce beso en la frente para que se calmara un poco –Gracias kano- susurro kido para después salir de la habitación y hacer todo lo que kano le indico después de todo ese dia iba a ser muy largo

* * *

_**Lenka: konichiwa owo este capitulo lo e echo corto pero esque entiendan queria poner un poco de KidoxKano**_ **_:3 fuera de eso Viridi _**_** Konoha, hibiya y hiyori si van a salir pero mas adelante **__**por ahora me quiero consentrar en shintaro y Ene por cierto estoy pensando en poner a todos con sus respectivas parejas ¿ustedes que piensan? dejen un review con su opinion :D me ayudarian **__**mucho**_

Lenka Malvada: y ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica constructiva o amenaza para que Lenka-baka-chan actulize rapido dejenla en los reviews 

_**Lenka: o si tienen alguna duda por favor pregunten en los reviews con gusto la respondere nwn**_

Lenka Malvada: sin mas que decir Sayonara

Lenka y Lenka malvada fuera...


	6. Un pequeño avion de papel

**La aventura de shintaro y Ene**

**6.-Un pequeño avión de papel, recuerdos del ayer y Una respuesta trasparente**

Shintaro despertó gracias a Ene quien no paraba de gritarle –Maestro ya es de día levántese! Vamos maestro no sea perezoso arriba- El se levanto y encontró a kano en el pasillo –kano buenos días- saludo shintaro mientras se acercaba a el –Buenos días shintaroo y ene-chan~- saludo con entusiasmo kano –¿Dónde puedo tomar un baño?- pregunto shintaro –Vez esa puerta blanca- señalo kano- ese es el baño adelante úsalo ya casi todos nos bañamos solo faltas tu y kido pero ella todavía no se levanta- dijo kano con una sonrisa mientras daba media vuelta y se iba no a su cuarto si no que al mini-súper que se encontraba cerca –Gracias- alcanzo a decir shintaro mientras regresaba a su cuarto y dejaba a Ene para ir al baño y tomar una ducha después regreso a su cuarto se vistió y tomo a Ene guardándola en su bolsillo derecho de su sudadera roja y se dirigía al comedor –Buenos días~- Saludo Ene al instante en el que shintaro la puso sobre la mesa –Buenos días Ene-chan, onii-san- saludo momo con una sonrisa –Ohayo- saludo shintaro a todos recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta y kido llegaba al comedor y sus ojos parecían perdidos mientras tanto kano cocinaba un delicioso desayuno –Kido-chan pensé que hoy te tocaba el desayuno a ti- dijo Mary con cierta inocencia –Es que perdí una apuesta así que tengo que cocinar el desayuno y la comida hoy- se adelanto en decir kano con una sonrisa –ya veo- dijo mary con una sonrisa -mientras que kido miraba la mesa como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo  
–hoy iremos a la casa de shintaro para traer sus cosas ¿Entendido?- dijo kido con seriedad –Entendido!- exclamaron todos mientras kano ponía los patos sobre la mesa y servía lo que había preparado huevo con tocino y unos hot-cake para kido, kano, shintaro y momo mientras que para mary un te con galletas pero para el nada – y tu? ¿No vas a comer nada?- pregunto kido mientras comía su hot-cake –no tengo hambre- fue lo único que respondió kano antes de irse a su habitación y todos miraban la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones –Kano no ha comido muy bien que digamos- exclamo momo –lo se pero no podemos obligarlo- se excuso kido para continuar comiendo

El desayuno fue silencioso a Seto le toco lavar los platos mientras kido fue a hablar con kano y momo se fue a su cuarto por su lado shintaro fue a explorar el lugar se sorprendió lo pequeño que parecía por fuera pero en realidad era un departamento muy grande –Vámonos- grito kido desde la puerta principal recargada junto con un sonriente kano -Recuerden después dejaremos a seto en su trabajo y a momo con su maestro- exclamo kido abriendo la puerta caminando en dirección a la casa de shintaro el camino fue entretenido gracias a kano quien se la pasaba haciendo bromas a kido o por mary quien le tenia miedo a la gente también por momo quien no quería separarse tanto de kido -**_``Hace mucho que no salgo de esta manera´´_**- pensó con nostalgia shintaro -**_``Ayano creo que te gustaría conocer a estas personas´´_**-hablo para si mismo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos al llegar a su casa empacaron las cosas esenciales la ropa y la computadora de shintaro para después partir y dejarlas en la entrada del departamento al poco rato fueron al centro comercia a dejar a Seto en uno de sus numerosos trabajos este era en una pequeña tiendita de electrónicos –Bien luego los veo chicos- se despidió Seto y entro a la tienda -¿Seto de que trabaja líder?- se atrevió a preguntar ene –Aquí trabaja de ayudante- después kido señalo varias tiendas –allá es gerente en esa otra es asistente por allá enseña a dibujar a y casi se me olvida en esa vende las flores de mary entre muchos otros trabajos- shintaro y ene al escuchar a la líder se quedaron callados con los ojos bien abiertos –ahora es momento de dejar a momo con su maestro ~- canturreo kano rompiendo el silencio shintaro por un lado estaba feliz por que iba a ser la primera vez en llevar a momo con su maestro pero estaba preocupado porque a donde la iba a llevar era a donde el estudiaba así es su instituto el instituto en donde conoció a Ayano el instituto donde se comenzó a acercar a las personas el instituto que le enseño que las cosas son mas fáciles si las enfrentas y las resuelves siempre con una sonrisa ese instituto que abandono en primer año de preparatoria el instituto donde abandono sus sueños y deseos…  
-Llegamos!- informo Ene sacando a shintaro de sus pensamiento Momo fue a buscar a su maestro para presentárselo a shintaro mientras los demás exploraban la escuela y shintaro fue a la azotea de la escuela dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back de shintaro .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hera el tercer día de escuela para los alumnos de primer año de secundaria enfrente de todo el salón 1-A se encontraba una chica de cabellera negra arreglada por dos horquillas para el cabello rojas y una bufanda roja vestida con el uniforme escolar femenino ellas sonreía mientras el profesor le informaba que se sentara alado de un chico de cabellera negra y portador del uniforme escolar varonil ella hiso caso y se sentó alado de aquel chico  
-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ayano Tateyama si quieres dime Ayano y por favor cuida de mi- Se presento la chica-Mucho gusto Ayano yo soy kisaragi shintaro dime shintaro- se presento el pelinegro con una cara de pocos amigos -Que tipo tan frio- dijo ella mientras mostraba una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa

**Dos semanas después:**

Ayano miraba asía la nada en su lugar mientras que shintaro ignoraba por completo a su maestro toco el timbre y la mayoría de los estudiantes se avían ido a casa mientras que Ayano guardaba sus cosas y shintaro se levantaba para recargarse en la entrada –¿Nos vamos a casa Ayano?- pregunto shintaro mientras comenzaba a caminar y la chica sonreía para comenzar a caminar alado de el

**Un mes después:**

Hera entrega de calificaciones -¿Cómo te fue shintaro?- pregunto Ayano con una pequeña sonrisa –supongo que bien ¿y a ti?- pregunto ahora shintaro mientras le mostraba el examen con la calificación mas alta –No tan bien como a ti- Respondió la chica bajando la mirada mostrando un examen con un seis ella escucho al timbre tocar así que se sentó y comenzó a doblar su examen asta formar un pequeño avión de papel -¿Pero no crees que es mejor dejar que los problemas y preocupaciones como estas se vallan volando?- dijo ella mientras aventaba el pequeño avión de papel por la ventana

**Esa tarde:**

Ayano le avía dicho a shintaro que regresara solo a casa pero el regreso por que se le había olvidado una cosa y cuando estaba apunto de entrar al salón vio a Ayano sentada en su lugar pero en cambio de su sonrisa ella estaba llorando –Ayano…- susurro shintaro

**Un mes después de eso:**

Shintaro estaba en su lugar sentado viendo hacia la nada asta que observo que un chico hablaba con Ayano el por alguna razón se levanto de su lugar y fue a donde se encontraba Ayano y la tomo de la muñeca llevándola asta la azotea donde empezaron a discutir –Shintaro algunas veces eres un tonto insensible- se quejo Ayano para irse con lagrimas en los ojos

**En el salón:**

shintaro y ayano estaban en silencio asta que el se levanto y arranco una hoja se fue asta la otra esquina del salón y escribió algo en la hoja la formo como un avión y se la mando a Ayano para después irse de nuevo a la azotea donde rompió uno de sus exámenes en cachitos y irse a casa con lagrimas en sus ojos

**_Avión de shintaro:_**

**_Ayano Perdóname lo se soy un estúpido pero por favor perdóname no tengo derecho a tratarte así y estoy seguro que si yo me voy a algún lado alguien me reemplazaría y estaría contigo en verdad perdóname_**  
Ayano a leer eso corrió asía donde shintaro se había ido y solo encontró el examen roto recogió todos los cachos y los pego uno por uno para después formar con el otro avión

**En casa de shintaro:**

Momo se había ido a trabajar y su mama ya se había ido a Estados Unidos shintaro estaba solo en su habitación y escucho su celular sonar con el tono de que había recibido un mensaje  
**Mensaje:**  
Es tan estúpido esa idea que tienes shintaro te prometo que nadie nunca te podrá reemplazar  
Shintaro sonrió para después simplemente quedarse dormido

**Un día de San Valentín:**

Shintaro estaba rojo de cabeza a los pies sus manos temblaban y en su mochila cargaba una pequeña caja rosa y aunque estaba sentado en su lugar Ayano todavía no llegaba y cuando llego –Ayano esto…toma!- dijo shintaro mientras dejaba en el lugar de su compañera la caja rosa la cara de alegría de la  
peli-negra era indescriptible mientras Ayano buscaba algo en su mochila y sacaba una caja azul –Toma shintaro Feliz día de San Valentín- dijo Ayano con un leve sonrojo dándole la cajita a shintaro lo que ocasiono la risa de ambos

**Un día con mucha nieve:**

Shintaro estaba dispuesto a irse a casa pero el frio le era insoportable Ayano lo había notado así que lo tomo desprevenido y le puso a el su clásica bufanda roja –Ayano…-dijo shintaro –Vamos juntos a casa- dijo Ayano con una sonrisa cuando los dos iban en la calle compartiendo la misma bufanda shintaro noto que a su amiga se le habían olvidado los guantes así que cuando vio un oportunidad la tomo de la mano ayano solo sonrió mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano del peli-negro y el ocultaba su sonrojo con la bufanda y desviaba la mirada

_**No por hacer algo diferente:**_

_**-oye shintaro no piensas que el mundo es muy extraño?- pregunto Ayano mientras miraba a Shintaro y de paso acariciaba un gato negro -Algunas veces- respondió mientras fingía no ponerle atención y ella reía un poco –y no piensas que el destino es muy confuso?- volvió a cuestionar ella mientras se ponía de pie alado de shintaro -¿Por qué a de ser confuso el destino?- pregunto ahora el mientras la miraba –Pues veraz con cada cosa que haces tiene una consecuencia en tu vida ¿no?- le explicaba ella –Supongo- respondió shintaro –Pues imagínate que por hacer algo distinto cambia toda tu vida- dijo ella –además de que esas cosas de tiempo yo no las entiendo muy bien- seguía hablando ella con una sonrisa –Ayano, no por hacer algo diferente va a cambiar tu vida- respondió el –quien sabe- respondió ella mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa sincera.**_

_(NOTA: Para refrescar la memoria No por hacer algo diferente es un capitulo del fanfic por eso a este lo puse completo de letra negrita nwn)  
_

**Inicio de clases primer año de preparatoria:**

Ayano no estaba actuando como antes su sonrisa sincera parecía mas bien una mentira y shintaro le pregunto varias veces que le sucedía pero ella nunca respondía o simplemente evadía la pregunta Ayano ya no era esa chica que le había enseñado a shintaro a resolver y enfrentar los problemas con una sonrisa

**Un día antes del verano:**

Ayano miraba por la ventana su sonrisa parecía perdida y shintaro lo había notado y estaba muy preocupado a la salida ayano le dijo –Ten un buen verano- shintaro sonrió y se fue a su hogar mientras Ayano platicaba con una compañera llamada Mitsuki

**El día que desapareció después del verano:**

Shintaro se sentía solo su amiga ayano no había asistido a la escuela desde hace tres días al principio el pensó que se había enfermado por que ese verano avía sido muy caluroso después pensó que le habían entrado nervios por estar en primero de preparatoria pero algo le decía todo lo contrario asta que vio entrar a una de sus compañeras con un florero que coloco en el lugar de Ayano ahí fue cuando entendió –¿Ayano...?- susurro primero -Mitsuki ahí se sienta Ayano pon tus flores en otro lugar- pidió shintaro con una leve esperanza –Es que shintaro Ayano se aventó desde la azotea de su casa dicen que se intento suicidar ella...entro en coma…- dijo la chica de nombre Mitsuki mientras comenzaba a llorar –Mitsuki no digas mentiras- Pidió shintaro mientras sus ojos se nublaban –Pero es que te digo la verdad, shintaro- se defendió Mitsuki mientras el negaba con la cabeza parándose de su lugar –Mitsuki no mientas anda y di la verdad di que ayano esta bien di que eso fue mentira Mitsuki- suplicaba shintaro mientras algunas lagrimas de el también comenzaban a caer y con su manos intentaba parar sus lagrimas pero Mitsuki negó con la cabeza asiendo que shintaro cayera al piso de rodillas y comenzara a llorar porque su mejor amiga avía entrado en coma

**Un mes después:**

Shintaro extrañaba mucho a Ayano –Es interesante ver como nadie se ha sentado a lado de la ventana- Exclamo una chica shintaro al escucharla bajo la mirada y se levanto de su lugar no le importaba que el maestro lo estuviera llamando el solo se fue y subió las escaleras como si Ayano estuviera arriba -Si tan solo hubiera aprendido algo de ella ¿Qué sabia yo de ella? ¿Nada?- se cuestiono mientras sus lagrimas caían una tras otra por fin llego a la azotea y se recargaba en una pared –ahora entiendo ese dolor siempre lo oculto en esa sonrisa ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?- se regañaba así mismo mientras en su bolsillo se encontraba uno de los aviones de papel de Ayano y en una esquina vio un papel atorado con una piedrita ese papel era el examen de Shintaro el los recogió y los guardo a ambos para después regresar a casa y nunca mas volver a salir de su hogar para el Ayano ya estaba muerta pero para su corazón, sentimientos y recuerdos no….

**.-..-.-. Fin del Flash back..-.-.-.-.-.** (_si lo se fueron como pequeñas historias_ owo)

Shintaro recordaba los viejos tiempos con su amiga las sonrisas y los sonrojos provocados las peleas y disculpas por parte de ambos esa chica de la cual el se enamoro -_``Incluso si digo que estas muerta, incluso si pienso o me intento engañar yo todavía te extraño Ayano sabes me siento culpable por que al final yo nunca podre hacer algo por ti y eso hace que me sienta mal ¿Por qué me uní al mekakushi-dan? No fue porque ya no quiero estar solo con Ene fue mas bien para poder salvar aunque sea una vida, ¿¡Por que?! Porfavor no toques mas este corazon que quiere desaparecer...eso recuerdo que te dije una vez, Sabes pienso que hoy no sirve armar una respuesta justo ahora puesto que todo se a vuelto mas obvio de alguna manera ¿verdad? Incluso si muero hoy alguien mas puede tomar mi lugar pero para ser sinceros hoy que lo veo bien es algo estupido lo que dije aquella vez ´´_- pensó shintaro mirando asía el vacio en esa azotea en la cual pasaba su mayor parte del tiempo con ayano eso cuando estaban en la horas libres -Maestro!- grito Ene completamente desesperada sacando a shintaro de sus recuerdos y pensamientos -¿Qué sucede Ene?- pregunto shintaro ocasionando que Ene suspirara –Maestro le e estado hablando desde hace ya media hora- se quejo Ene haciendo un puchero –lo siento estaba distraído- Se disculpo shintaro –Si no me dice no me entero- dijo Ene con un notable sarcasmo shintaro y ene comenzaron a discutir asta que recibieron un mensaje de momo

_**Mensaje: Los estamos buscando te quiero presentar a mi profesor busca a kano en el árbol que esta atrás de la escuela rápido!**_

Shintaro se levanto de su posición y fue al dichoso árbol cuando llego vio a un rubio serio nada parecido al kano que el conocia, el rubio parecía perdido en sus pensamiento mirando asía la nada fue por un segundo pero a shintaro le pareció que kano era como Ayano -**_``Es imposible..¿Verdad?´´_**- pensó el negando con la cabeza comenzando a caminar asía kano –hey!Shintaro, Ene-chan- llamo el rubio dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro cuando noto su presencia, ambos caminaron un rato hablaban de temas variados y ene les jugaba pequeñas bromas asta que llegaron  
-Hermano ¿Dónde estabas? Bueno eso no importa- dijo momo ven déjame presentarte –Profesor el es mi hermano kisaragi shintaro- comenzó a presentar momo pero shintaro y el profesor se quedaron callados y sorprendidos mientras que…

* * *

**Lenka:muajaja los dejo en suspenso ¿Quién será el profesor de momo?**

**Lenka Malvada:Todos sabemos eso baka**

**Lenka: cállate ;w; bien fuera de eso hoy ise el capitulo dedicado al video Respuesta transparente La Historia de Apartar la Mirada si esa canción que me hace llorar fuera de eso quiero decir que este fanfic en general es mio ¬_¬ si y lo digo por que algunas veces dicen que se roban las ideas PERO ACLARO USO ALGUNAS LINEAS QUE NO ON MIAS **** si no que mas bien son del manga o de las canciones (no se si se dieron cuenta pero creo que ya lo havia comentado .-. estoy loca QAQ) por cierto quien me diga una de las líneas que use en esta fanfic se gana am…una dedicatoria en uno de mis capítulos **

**Lenka M: Que pésimo premio ¬_¬**

**Lenka: ;w; tu cállate! Bueno espero les aya gustado por cierto mikumiku16 no te enojes ;w; tranquila yo seguire usando dialogos de las canciones pero ya tengo una idea de que voy a hacer asi que tranquila :3 dudo que vuelva a usar dialogos (o escenas) del manga  
**

**Lenka M: y ya saben si tienen una sugerencia, critica, pregunta o la respuesta a la línea que fue usado en este capitulo dejen un review y si no solo dejen una amenza para lenka-baka-chan  
**

**lenka: ¿Por que siempre una amenaza?**

**Lenka M:*la ignora* sayonara a todos**

**Lenka y Lenka malvada fuera…**


	7. Aun me duele, nueva mision y

**La aventura de Shintaro y Ene**

**7.- Aun me duele, nueva misión y una pequeña pista...**

…mientras que shintaro retrocedía con la respiración muy agitada y demasiado nervioso mientras que aquel hombre peli-café se quedaba callado – Tateyama….Kenjirou….- susurro un del tanto triste y nervioso shintaro aun con los ojos clavados en ese hombre  
–hermano ¿tu lo conoces?- pregunto momo un poco sorprendida shintaro no respondió su mirada fue bajando lentamente asta tener la cabeza agachada  
–Si quieres saber de Ayano esta bien…ella no a despertado, por cierto la mandaron a….-  
-No me importa- interrumpió shintaro -¿Por qué me importaría ella? ¿Por qué me importaría alguien que ya esta muerta? Por favor no me diga cosas innecesarias entiende, le agradezco que sea el maestro de momo pero a mi esa chica ¿Cómo la llamo? A creo que Ayano si ella no me importa…..una muerta no me importa en nada- dijo shintaro tratando de sonar convincente  
–Si no te interesa ¿Por qué as reaccionado de ese modo cuando me as visto? ¿Por qué as abandonado la escuela? ¿Por qué simplemente no continuas con tu vida? Si es verdad lo que me dices, que ella no te interesa ¿Dime por que llegaste tan lejos ese día?- Pregunto kenjirou muy serio a lo que shintaro no sabia como responder era verdad había una cosa que nunca se le olvidaba el día en el que se entero lo sucedido cuando Ayano nunca volvió a entrar a ese salón el lo recordaba y al parecer ese hombre también  
– ¿Por que? Créame yo también me e echo esa pregunta un millón de veces pero sabe ya no le veo el caso de responderla cuando pienso en Ayano ya no siento nada es lo único que le diré- dijo shintaro mostrando una sonrisa que demostraba confianza para después dar media vuelta y marcharse  
-¿Con que ya no sientes nada?- pregunto el maestro –Es la mentira mas grande que jamás e escuchado Tu no la puedes olvidar ¿Sabes como lo se?- dijo el maestro captando la atención de shintaro –Lo se por que ese día tu pedias no creo que mas bien suplicabas, rogabas y rezabas por que ella despertara tu le pedias perdón tu le decías….-  
-¿¡Por qué no se calla de un puta vez?!- grito shintaro sus recuerdos de ese día volvían el día que mas odio de todos sus recuerdos el día que borro de su memoria estaba regresando el día en el cual mitsuki había llegado con ese florero el día en el que se entero de lo sucedido  
-¿Por qué quieres que me calle? ¿No acabas de decir que ella no te importaba mas?- cuestiono el maestro mientras shintaro no soportaba mas y comenzaba a llorar todos los miembros de mekakushi-dan miraban la escena sorprendidos y mas momo ella no entendía del todo lo que sucedía pero sabia de quien hablaban -Cállese…- susurraba shintaro mientras sacaba las manos de sus bolsas y la llevaba a su cabeza  
-¿Por que? ¿Te duele? Perdón no sabia que podían doler las cosas que no te importan ni un pepinillo- seguía el maestro ocasionando mas dolor a shintaro –Cállese….- seguía susurrando shintaro mientras sus manos ya estaban en su cabeza y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos porque su mente lo traicionaba y asía que recordara mas y mas cosas de Ayano pero algo que de verdad le dolía su sonrisa esa sonrisa que todos avían olvidado pero el nunca lo podría hacer  
-¿Qué? Pides que me calle ¿Aun te importa verdad? – seguía el hombre asta que esa pregunta izo que shintaro callera de rodillas –CALLESE!- grito el joven peli-negro llorando -Si me importa aun me importa aun la quiero aun la recuerdo por favor cállese duele aun duele y mucho la perdí y no pude hacer nada- Decía shintaro en susurros mientras lloraba  
-Lo sabia- fue lo único que dijo el hombre para irse del lugar claro que momo lo siguió no para las clases si no que para reclamarle y kido le daba una señal a kano para que siguiera a momo mientras que ella junto con mary se acercaban a shintaro quien se encontraba llorando Ene por su parte intentaba consolar a shintaro pero el seguía diciendo una simple frase **_–Lo siento no pude hacer nada por ti….-_** kido y mary sacaron de esa escuela a shintaro lo mas rápido que pudieron para convencerlo de ir a su nueva casa cuando llegaron shintaro saco su teléfono y se lo dio a kido –Lo siento necesito estar solo- susurro shintaro para irse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta mientras de una pequeña caja de las que ya se encontraban en su cuarto de sus pertenecías sacaba dos pequeños avioncitos de papel y comenzaba a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana al poco tiempo la puerta principal sonó y ahí entro una Furiosa chica –momo ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mary un poco asustada  
–he? Si mary-chan jejeje no te preocupes no fue nada etto…¿Dónde esta shintaro?- Pregunto momo  
–En su habitación- respondió mary muy preocupada –Gracias mary- dijo momo –Por cierto momo-chan y kano-kun?- pregunto la albina  
–eh? No estaba con ustedes?- cuestiono momo a lo que mary negó con la cabeza -bueno el sabe cuidarse solo no lo crees?- intento animar un poco el ambiente entre ella y mary  
–Supongo que si- fue lo único que dijo mary para que después todos se fueran a sus habitaciones

* * *

**Mientras con kano  
**

-Profesor será mejor que se de prisa que el tiempo se esta acabando- dijo kano mientras miraba al profesor seriamente y a la vez cerraba la puerta  
–Lo se kano pero ya tenemos un pequeño avance- dijo el maestro  
– si aja y cual es?- pregunto kano con una seriedad impresionante –que tenemos de nuestro lado a ese chico y a….- -Enomoto Takane su mayor creación- a completo la frase con una notable rabia en su voz  
–vamos kano no sigas enojado conmigo por lo que e echo ya aprendí es malo jugar a ser dios- dijo kenjirou con un pequeño nerviosismo  
–Si es malo pero lo as aprendido tarde Esperaste asta que experimentaran con tu hija con tu única razón de vivir ¿Por qué?- pregunto kano sumamente molesto  
–porque nunca pensé que fueran capaz de hacer eso- se excuso el hombre mayor –Ja en ese caso te dire algo que espero entiendas ese chico al que le borraste la memoria te suplico que te detuvieras que no dañaras a Enomoto pero no tu continuaste así que quiero que te quede claro algo si te estoy ayudando son por cuatro razones  
1.-Curar a kido  
2.-Salvar a Ayano y a shion  
3.-Recuperar a Ene y a ese chico  
4.- hacer pagar a los que experimentaron con….ella para que se volviera….eso  
...pero... que por ti nunca are nada en mi opinión tu eres un idiota mas, jugar a ser dios ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo ¿Qué caso tiene?- cuestiono kano enojado mirando con sus ojos de gato a ese hombre  
–Por esa misma razón que tu as dicho por que somos unos idiotas…- dijo ese hombre  
–y dime ¿de que te sirvió dañar a shintaro? ¿Acaso te gusta ver el sufrimiento de los demás?- cuestiono Kano enojado –A nadie le gusta- respondió Kenjirou  
–Eres un…como sea necesito preguntarte algo y advertirte también- hablo kano con rabia  
-si vas a preguntar por ella la respuesta es que esta bien a tenido grandes avances- kano al escuchar hablar al profesor o mas bien científico sonrió amargamente para después volver a poner su seriedad  
–bien entonces pasare directamente a la advertencia Shintaro Kisaragi a partir de hoy es como mi hermano y si tu lo vuelves a lastimar date por muerto – amenazo kano con una rabia indescriptible  
–si como digas por cierto uno de mis compañeros esta haciendo un experimento pequeño pero en el están incluido ese chico al cual le borre la memoria y los que mas me preocupan dos niños ¿no te interesa?- dijo el científico mientras prendía un cigarro y tenia tres folders amarillos en su mano –Claro que me interesa ¿Dónde es?- dijo kano tomando los folders mientras que el científico daba media vuelta para prender otro cigarro –Hay viene la información y todo suerte por cierto cera mejor que regreses a casa o kido se preocupara….- apenas había terminado su frase para notar que kano ya se había ido por la ventana –Claro adiós….- dijo el cientifico con sarcasmo

**.-. kano-.-.-.-**

Kano abrió la puerta como si nada encontrándose a la mayoría presentes –¿y shintaro?- pregunto kano –En su cuarto- respondió kido mientras que ene, momo, mary y seto jugaban un juego de mesa –Bien me voy al mío- dijo kano para entrar a su cuarto y sentarse en su cama para empezar a leer –Pobre de Hibiya y Hiyori son solo dos niños pero haruka es el que mas me duele me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá estar en su lugar?- susurro kano cuando termino de leer la información asta que decidió salir de su habitación pero al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto sus piernas no soportaron su peso haciendo que el cayera al piso intento levantarse pero le era imposible cuando al fin lo logro tomo la información y se la dio a kido –Bien, mañana partimos para detener su pesadilla informa a los demás- ordeno kido seria como siempre mientras que kano intentaba no volverse a caer informo a todos mientras que shintaro salía e su habitación al escuchar lo que iban a hacer –Yo también iré- dijo el a lo que kano y kido asintieron ya en la noche Kano fue a tomar sus llaves para abrir la puerta con un bote de pintura y una mascara para pintar en sus manos dejando su sonrisa de lado para dar un largo suspiro y poner una cara seria con una mirada que decia que la realidad no le importaba mucho -Lo siento...- susurro antes de salir de su hogar

* * *

**_Lenka: yo dando pistas sobre el pasado de kano :D ven no soy tan mala cambiando de tema Viridi Smash Espero que te recuperes pronto de tu mano ;w; a y tengo un pequeño anuncio_**  
**_Intentare actualizar este fic todos los vierne y si no los sabado :3 por igual dejen review opiniones, critica y todo eso _**

**_Lenka M: a si van a aprecer una chica llamada reiko y un cientifico pero el nombre del cientifico todavia no lo tengo asi que si tienen alguna idea porfavor diganmela sin mas que decir Sayonara nwn_**

**_Lenka y Lenka malvada fuera..._**


	8. Un pequeño adelanto x3

**La aventura de Shintaro y Ene**

**8.-Adelanto x3  
**

Ya era de mañana y todos los miembros del mekakushi-dan estaban listos para partir menos Kano nadie lo avía visto en toda la mañana y ya avían tocado la puerta de su habitación mas de una vez pero no obtenían respuesta del rubio asta que kido decidió entrar, abrió la puerta –Kano ¿Cuándo piensas salir de …aquí.?- Kido apenas había terminado su frase para darse cuenta que kano no estaba ahí mas bien nadie estaba ahí -¿Kano?- llamo Kido otra vez investigo todo el lugar asta darse cuenta que la mascara de pintar de kano no estaba –Tch…ese maldito otra vez…-Se quejo para salir corriendo de la habitación –Seto, kano no esta y tampoco su mascara- Aviso kido a Seto –Esto es malo ahí que encontrarlo y pronto- dijo Seto con un semblante serio –Bien, mary y momo se quedaran aquí a cuidar la casa, Seto ira a buscar a los edificios cercanos, Shintaro busca en las calles cercanas de por aquí y yo iré al centro comercial ¿Entendido?- dijo kido con un semblante totalmente serio -Entendido!- Gritaron todos mientras que mary y momo les deseaban suerte

Después de un rato Seto buscaba y le preguntaba a las personas que veía y kido buscaba algo preocupada alguna señal de kano, mientras que shintaro y ene Buscaban entre las calles asta que a final divisaron la figura encapuchada de kano pero el joven rubio se veía muy triste y al parecer sin intenciones de regresar a su hogar puesto que iba en sentido contrario Shintaro lo iba a alcanzar asta que vio que kano caminaba en dirección a un hombre de cabellera café –kenjirou…- susurro shintaro Para esconderse escuchando parte de la conversación de kano y de kenjirou –…yo…quiero…verla …- pronuncio kano dando fin a la conversación para partir en dirección a su casa –Kano!- grito shintaro llamando la atención del rubio el cual dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –Shintaro, Ene-chan!- saludo alegremente kano con su cara llena de rasguños y pintura en sus manos traía una mascara de oxigeno (N/A: como la que tiene Ene en el video de headphone actor) – ¿Donde as estado? llevamos toda la mañana buscándote- comenzó shintaro a regañar a kano el rubio solo suspiro y comenzaba a tratar de recordar lo que avía echo la noche anterior al llegar a casa junto con shintaro nunca espero lo que le pasaría al entrar a su habitación

**-.-.-.-.-En la habitación de kano.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El rubio de nombre kano entro sin mirar adentro de su habitación pero cuando cerro la puerta se sorprendió que alguien lo abrazara –Tch…maldito me tenias preocupada- dijo la persona que estaba abrazando a kano –Lo siento kido- dijo el rubio mientras correspondía el abrazo así estuvieron un largo rato asta que el rubio se separo primero con la excusa de que tenían una misión kido salió del cuarto de kano mientras que este se observaba sus nuevas heridas –Me pregunto cuando se lo diré- se dijo así mismo el rubio mientras se vestía y pensaba en algunas cosas, esa noche avía sido para el un pequeño viaje al pasado a ese pasado lleno de heridas y de rebeldía por los años donde recordaba mas y mas cosas de esa persona que deseaba vengar cono todo su ser cuando conoció al científico donde el descubrió que su poder se basaba solo en mentiras en el pasado donde escapo del orfanatorio con Seto y kido solamente para el eso ya no era extraño no era la primera vez que lo Asia y de alguno o de otro modo sabia que no era la ultima vez , kano al terminar de vestirse coloco su mascara en su lugar y guardo la pintura que le había sobrado –Parece que hoy una vez mas me burlo del aburrimiento ¿Verdad?- exclamo kano en voz alta sabiendo que nadie lo iba a escuchar para abrir la puerta y dirigirse con los demás miembros del mekakushi-dan

**.-.-.-…-.—Afuera con los demás.-.-.-.-.-**

Mary y Seto se encontraban jugando un juego de mesa mientras que shintaro pensaba en las palabras que escucho de kano _–"yo quiero verla, Fue lo que el dijo pero…¿A quien quieres ver? ¿Acaso conocerá a Ayano? No entiendo y se que si le pregunto evitara mi pregunta y si le digo a kido ella me puede ignorar"-_ Pensaba shintaro asta que vio al rubio –Bien ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa, Todos los miembros del mekakushi-dan se encontraban afuera de la ciudad a la entrada de un edificio -¿Es aquí kano?- cuestiono kido –Así es líder- respondió el rubio sin despegar los ojos del lugar –bien pues a entrar se a dicho, mary por favor los guardias- dijo kido viendo a la pequeña albina mary solo susurro un si mientras que sus ojos tomaban un color rojo mas intenso y brillante a paso lento mary se acerco a los guardias asta que los guardias ya no se podían mover -Gracias mary- dijo kido mientras entraban a las instalaciones, Shintaro y ene se preguntaban que había sido eso pero decidieron preguntar después ya que estaban ahí para cumplir una misión no para comenzar a interrogar a su líder, habían pasado 15 minutos asta que llegaron a una gran puerta pero cuando iban a entrar –Chicos aquí los dejo yo después nos veremos- dijo kano con una sonrisa –Ah? Adonde vas kano?- pregunto Seto –Tengo que confirmar algo que esta por aquí así que luego los veo Kido, Seto se los encargo y suerte- Dijo Kano con una media sonrisa antes de irse –vámonos- exclamo kido mientras seguía caminando –Bien, ¿chico están preparados?- pregunto kido ocultando su nerviosismo recibiendo de todos un si –Aquí comienza nuestra primera misión importante del mekakushi-dan- dijo kido con un brillo en sus ojos mientras…..

* * *

**lenka:yo aqui me llego el buen humor como para adelantarle dos parafos del proximo capitulo (creo que puse mas) pero ahora se tendran que esperar asta el viernes nyajaja cambiando de tema porfavor dejen sugerencias me quedo sin inspiracion como se el capitulo es corto por esa misma razon que es solo un pequeño adelanto :D y se dieron cuenta? Asi es Ayano aqui no muere viva bueno fuera de eso en este fic Ayano y shion no se mueren y aparecen personajes nuevos recien inventados :D espero les este gustando pero como no soy adivina diganmelo con un review por cierto Viridi Smash que bueno que tu mano este bien a y se me olvido preguntarte ¿Que duda tienes? fuera de eso me voy nos vemos el viernes (o antes si me da ganitas x3) sayonara nwn**


	9. konoha

**La aventura de Shintaro y Ene**

**9.-Konoha y un poco mas de pistas  
**_(ya ven soy tan buena que les doy muchas pistas x3)_

...mientras kano caminaba en dirección a otro laboratorio el fue muy cuidadoso y entro sin que nadie lo viera asta una capsula donde se encontraba un chico albino con una mascara para respirar envuelto en cables y aparatos –Te ayudare…yo te salvare…-susurro kano mientras esperaba que todos los científicos salieran, tapo las cámaras una por una con mucha precaución cuando todas las cámaras estaban tapadas el camino en dirección a la computadora y observo varios archivos en el estaba tres archivos que le llamaron la atención  
**  
Experimento 3 …**

**■ Nombre: Reiko ...**  
**■ Altura: 162cm**  
**■ Peso: 46kg**  
**■ Tipo de Sangre: B**  
**■ Cumpleaños: ?**

Una chica que llego cuando solo tenia 6 años de edad la separamos de sus padres y aunque tenia un hermano gemelo este fue recogido por un orfanatorio, esta joven tiene un increíble poder como fuerza y agilidad sabe manejar las armas a la perfección sin embargo su desventaja es que se niega a lastimar a cualquier cosa o persona de la ciudad pues dice ``

_**El puede ser amigo de mi hermano´´**_**  
Esta en entrenamiento especial pues es una de las favoritas del jefe para su proyecto especial…**

**Experimento sin numero**

**■ Nombre: Kozakura Shion  
■ Altura: 168cm  
■ Peso: El peso de 150 manzanas.  
■ Tipo de Sangre: ?  
■ Cumpleaños: 18 – Junio **

**Una mujer mitad humana, mitad medusa.  
Ella solía vivir en el bosque, pero fue atacada por un humano.  
En esa situación, ella utilizó sus poderes para convertirlo en piedra con la intención de defenderse.  
Sin embargo, la tensión en su cuerpo era demasiado para que pudiera soportarlo, lo que resulto en su muerte o al menos eso se pensó pero en realidad uno de nuestros hombres la encontró trayéndola aquí hoy en día esta en observación se rehúsa a ayudarnos pero por su poder es probable que el jefe mande a experimentar con ella**

**Experimento XXX**

**■ Nombre: Tateyama Ayano**  
**■ Altura: 155cm**  
**■ Peso: 43kg**  
**■ Cumpleaños: 22 – Noviembre**  
**■ Tipo de Sangre: B**

**Una chica ordina que cometió suicidio por alguna razón durante el verano del primer año de preparatoria o eso se izo creer pero en realidad ella tenia un poder oculto el cual es ``Desviar la mirada´´ un poder que la ayudo demasiado a engañarse a ella misma sin embargo al descubrir lo que su padre asía se negó a aceptarlo ella para detenerlo se aventó desde la azotea de su casa entrando en coma 4 meses después despertó sin recordar mucho así que el jefe aprovecho para usarla, hoy en día esta en observacion**  
**Es la hija de Kenjirou.**

Kano quería seguir leyendo pero un sollozo lo despertó recordándole lo que asía ahí, el chico albino de la capsula avía despertado y estaba llorando –Quiero verlos de nuevo- susurro el albino –Tranquilo, pronto los veras sonreír- animo el Rubio dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa sincera que transmitía de algún modo confianza….

Mientras tanto kido y los demás miembros del mekakushi-dan estaban en un lugar demasiado grande no había cámaras así que podían investigar un poco, asta que encontraron dos niños en una capsula parecida a la del albino ambos estaban dormidos mientras temblaban sus ojos tenían ojeras y en sus mejillas avía marcas de que habían llorado mucho -¿Cómo los sacamos líder?- pregunto mary un poco asustada  
-Fácil, solo deben de entrar en el sueño- dijo un voz que no conocían cuando voltearon a ver el dueño de la voz se encontraron con un chico albino de ojos rojos que tenia unos rectángulos en el rostro vestía de pantalón amarillo con una playera blanca la cual permitía ver que abajo tenia una negra y en su cuello un tipo collar color negro con una flecha amarilla  
-¿Tu quien eres?- Pregunto Momo sin embargo Ene al verlo se le izo conocido y en su mente escucho una voz _''Ene, rápido escapa…'' _ la peli-azul se asusto un poco hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz -´´¿De quien era la voz?´´- pensó ene pero la voz de kano la saco de sus pensamientos  
–Chico no se asusten el es Konoha, otro personaje de este experimento el nos ayudara- afirmo kano con una sonrisa  
–Así es, la única forma de salvarlos es entrando en su sueño- Dijo el albino  
–y…¿Cómo asemos eso?- pregunto shintaro no tan convencido  
–Ven ese casco- Señalo el albino –Solo uno de ustedes me puede acompañar así que ¿Quién se ofrece?- pregunto el Albino –Yo voy- Dijo shintaro ya que nadie decía nada –Bien pues siéntate yo prenderé la computadora- respondio el albino,konoha Camino asta la computadora pero esta tenia una contraseña –No puedo entrar, maldición- Dijo el albino a lo que shintaro se acerco y conecto su celular a la computadora, en la pantalla apareció Ene Estirándose –Que bien, maestro su celular sigue siendo pequeño- izo un puchero Ene –Yo te lo avía dicho pero tu no asías caso- Se defendió shintaro –como sea ¿Qué quiere que haga?- pregunto ene – Encuentra el código por favor- pidió shintaro en 5 segundos Ene ya avía escrito algo dando enter para entrar a la computadora  
–Listo maestro- aviso Ene con una sonrisa –Bien nos vemos después Ene, kano te la encargo- dijo shintaro  
-No te preocupes- Dijo kano con una sonrisa –Que tenga buen viaje maestro- Se despidió Ene pero fue cuando a konoha algo se le asía familiar de esa chica peli-azul _``Haruka…lo siento´´_ recordó esas palabras pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era Haruka? ¿De quien era la dueña de la voz arrepentida? No lo entendía acaso el la conocía -¿Nos vamos konoha?- pregunto shintaro –Eh? Si- fue cuando shintaro se coloco el casco y se durmió mientras que konoha se acostaba en el piso y se quedaba dormido mientras los demás miembros del mekakushi-dan solo les quedaba observar y esperar quisieran o no tenían que confiar en shintaro y Haruka.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto shintaro mientras intentaba abrir los ojos-Estas entre la realidad, recuerdos, fantasías, ciencia y sueños- le respondió el albino que se acercaba a shintaro a paso lento mientras que el peli-negro que ya avía abierto los ojos lo miraba fijamente  
-Si es así ¿Por que esta obscuro?- se atrevió a preguntar shintaro  
–Porque en este ínstate tus recuerdo y los míos están conectados, por cierto esa chica Ayano es muy linda ¿Verdad? Cuídala- dijo konoha con una pequeña sonrisa estando ya cerca de shintaro –Ella..Era muy linda pero ase dos años entro en coma – confeso shintaro algo triste  
–oh no era esa mi intención yo no vi eso…no lo sabia..lo..lo siento…- se disculpo konoha algo triste  
–Tranquilo ya no pasa nada además ya casi no duele- dijo shintaro con una media sonrisa pequeña pero sincera asta que escucho la voz que konoha avía escuchado ase un rato _``Haruka…lo siento´´ _-ah? Haruka? ¿Quién es? Konoha ¿tu lo conoces?- pregunto un confundido shintaro a lo que el albino negó  
–No recuerdo, yo solo recuerdo que un día abrí los ojos y estaba conectado a un aparato muchos cables en mi tenia miedo así que me quede dormido y los vi a ellos un par de niño jugando en un parque la niña dijo algo para comenzar a caminar pero el gato que ella cargaba se escapo ella corrió a alcanzarlo el semáforo cambio de color y solo vi mucha sangre mientras escuchaba el llanto del niño-  
confeso konoha mientras de un segundo a otro shintaro y el albino se….

* * *

_N/A:_  
_Como se dieron cuenta alguno datos de la informacion de shion y de Ayano no es mia solo le cambie algunas cosas y le puse otras la informacion verdadera la saque de aqui:_  
_ www .taringa p osts/info/1553 0897/ Kagerou-P roje ct .ht ml_  
_solo borren lo espacios para visistar la pagina x3_  
_ ww book pag es/Kage rou-Day skagerou-pr oject/490560 18765 3064? ref=hl_  
_y porfavor like a la pagina _  
_.-.-Kido-.-.-_

**Lenka: waaa me siento un poco mal asi que no revise la ortografia lo lamento es un poco corto pero como ya les dije me siento mal y ademas no tengo inspiracion Q_Q**_ **dejen un review **_


	10. Dando fin a los dias repetitivos

**La aventura de Shintaro y Ene**

**10.-Dando fin a los días repetitivos….**

Se comenzaban a desvanecer -¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto shintaro asustado –Tranquilo esto es normal- dijo konoha para que después en toda la oscuridad aparecieran solo dos imágenes una era sobre una niña rubia que sonreía y la otra era sobre la primera vez que konoha vio a hiyori y hibiya, de un momento a otro shintaro y konoha se encontraron en una ciudad al principio parecía normal pero después era totalmente extraña –vamos- dijo konoha comenzando a caminar para después ser seguido por shintaro -¿Cómo comenzó esto?- pregunto shintaro –Veraz todavía no se como hiyori y hibiya llegaron pero yo escuche que inicio un 14 e agosto a las 12:30 la primera en morir en el sueño fue hibiya atropellado, después fue hiyori persiguiendo a su gato fue donde yo llegue, una vez hibiya fue atravesado por una viga de metal solo se escuchaban sus gritos y su sangre derramada ella grito su nombre pero fue en vano el accidente ya avía ocurrido, hiyori después decidió no moverse de los columpios no asta que su gato escapara pero hibiya no se lo iba a permitir subiendo las escaleras hiyori soltó la mano de hibiya y callo al piso, yo los vi siempre pero no podía hacer nada yo me siento aun hoy culpable por que yo estaba ahí presente y no podía hacer nada- relato konoha algo triste asta que divisaron a hiyori y a hibiya -Pero eso acaba hoy- dijo shintaro con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a los niños konoha sintió alegría pues presentía que tenia razón y fue donde comenzaba la verdadera misión….

Hiyori se encontraba acariciando a su gato negro mientras que este salía corriendo ella salió corriendo a perseguirlo mientras que hibiya iba detrás de hiyori pero al momento en el que el semáforo cambio de color konoha sujeto de la muñeca a hibiya y shintaro detuvo a hiyori antes de que ella cruzara -¿Están bien?- pregunto shintaro a lo que ambos niños asintieron  
-ah? Konoha? ¿Qué ases aquí?- pregunto hiyori algo confundida  
–Te lo explicare después- dijo konoha, después de un rato hiyori y hibiya comenzaron a caminar claro que konoha iba adelante y shintaro iba atrás en las escaleras hiyori tropezó y casi caía pero shintaro la detuvo –Estuvo cerca- suspiro shintaro después pasaron junto a una construcción y una viga comenzaba a caer todas la personas señalaban asía arriba shintaro tomo a hiyori de los hombros asiéndola para atrás y konoha tomo de la muñeca a hibiya asiendo que quedaran un poco mas adelante de el, cuando las vigas cayeron se levanto una gran nube de polvo  
–Konoha, hibiya!- grito hiyori pero la nube de polvo se quito al poco tiempo y dejo a la vista al albino y al niño solo llenos de tierra –que suerte…-susurro konoha mientras se levantaba del suelo, hibiya y hiyori estaban sorprendidos pues siempre los accidentes sucedían alrededor de las 12:00 pero ya eran las 3:00 y todavía ambos seguían con vida eso les dio un poco de esperanza a ambos así que decidieron comenzar a disfrutar su día de verano, cuando fueron a comprar paletas el vendedor casi le pega a hiyori con un tubo pero shintaro pensó rápido y la empujo, después un sujeto choco con hibiya y el casi se cae por una coladera pero konoha lo sujeto de la sudadera, shintaro y konoha nunca se imaginaron que existieran tantas posibilidades de morir pero ese día ya estaba por llegar a su final el reloj de hibiya marcaba las 11:55 p.m a solo 5 minutos de lograrlo todos estaban en la casa de hiyori y fue cuando la casa de hiyori comenzaba a caerse -''Todo debe de tener un final''- se escucho por todos lados las voces de hibiya y hiyori ambos niños estaban aterrados hiyori se levanto y comenzó a retroceder asta que el librero callo shintaro corrió y cubrió con su cuerpo a hiyori, konoha y hibiya los ayudaron a levantarse -¿Están bien?- pregunto konoha –Si, muchas gracias- dijo hiyori -ahí que salir de aquí- dijo hibiya a lo que todos asintieron, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras pero como estas eran de madera una se rompió lo que provoco que hibiya perdiera el equilibrio y callera pero konoha lo volvió a sujetar de la sudadera -¿Estas bien?- pregunto ahora shintaro a lo que hibiya solo cerro los ojos y dio un sonido de afirmación todos continuaron bajando pero la puerta estaba cerrada  
-¿no hay otra salida?- cuestiono shintaro  
–Si, pero esta en la cocina- dijo hiyori un poco asustada –Vamos- dijo konoha en la cocina el cajón de los cuchillos se callo y todos en dirección a hibiya pero shintaro ahora estaba mas cerca lo empujo a un lado hibiya solo tuvo un rasguño cerca de su ojo mientras que shintaro lo tuvo en su mano derecha -¿Estas bien?- pregunto konoha después de revisar a hibiya–Si, tranquilo esto no es nada- dijo shintaro, hiyori se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la cocina ya afuera esa ciudad se estaba cayendo a pedazos en todos lados avía letrero de STOP o semáforos, el cielo parecía que estaba de colores, también se encontraban relojes por doquier y espejos rotos y todo estaba manchado de sangre Hibiya y Hiyori estaban aterrados ambos recordaban esos veranos y ese día que siempre se repetía ambos en el fondo se querían engañar y siempre decían ante las escenas que no eran reales pero ambos siempre escuchaban la voz de sus reflejos diciéndoles ``Lo creas o no esto esta pasando''  
-Esta historia se a repetido por décadas. De eso me di cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, en este tipo de cuentos absurdos, debe de haber un solo final. Mas allá de este repetitivo día de verano, tiene que existir un futuro donde tu y yo riamos de nuevo, Hiyori…-dijo hibiya un del tanto nostálgico y triste a la vez mientras sujeto la mano de su mejor amiga –Tu y yo lo lograremos- animo para sonreírle a la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos y fue cuando de ambos unas sombras aparecieron estas tomaron forma la sombra blanca tomo la forma de hiyori mientras que la oscura tomo la forma de hibiya  
Estas sonreían hibiya tomo su celular y solo estaban a un minuto de lograrlo fue cuando los semáforos cambiaron de color era extraño pero toda esa ciudad se comenzaba a quebrantar un poco mas la sombra de hiyori rompía los relojes mientras que la de hibiya los marcaba de sangre -¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto shintaro confundido  
–Rápido que todavía faltan 30 segundo debemos estar alertas- dijo konoha acercándose a los niños quienes parecía que estaban algo felices asta el fondo se encontraba un reloj quien marcaba los segundo las sombras de hibiya y hiyori se vieron entre si mientras corrían asía el reloj cuando ambas llegaron estaban a 10 segundo de dar las 12:00  
-``Todo debe de tener un simple final´´- dijo la sombra de hiyori -``Pero este no será el nuestro, no de nuevo''- hablo ahora la sombra de hibiya y cuando el reloj al fin marco la media noche la sombra de hiyori le dio un puñetazo al reloj asiendo que este se rompiera mientras que al mismo tiempo la sombra de hibiya lo manchaba de sangre y fue cuando todo se quebranto y comenzaba a desaparecer las sombras se sonrieron por ultima vez antes de regresar a donde pertenecían y hibiya al igual que hiyori estaban felices al fin ese 14 de Agosto llegaba a su fin al fin podían salir de su pesadilla konoha y shintaro se sonrieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos otra vez estaban en la oscuridad hibiya y hiyori sintieron un poco de miedo pero a la vez tranquilidad  
–eso para ustedes era un día de verano ya muy normal sin embargo todo eso termino hoy- susurro konoha algo feliz mientras abrazaba a hiyori y a hibiya,  
shintaro suspiro algo cansado pero se sentía feliz por que eso significaba que su primera misión avía sido todo un éxito ¿No? Pero aun tenia muchas dudas, aun no sabia de donde había salido konoha o quien era, tampoco sabia quien era haruka y quien le pedía disculpas a ese sujeto por igual aun no entendía a quien quiere ver kano o quien era esa niña rubia que vio por un segundo en los recuerdos de konoha no entendía mucho de eso bueno en realidad no entendía nada pero decidió interrogar después de salir de esa oscuridad, de repente en ese abismo apareció una luz –Vamos- dijo konoha guiando a los chico y a shintaro asía la luz cuando al fin estaban apunto de llegar shintaro volvió a escuchar una voz muy diferente que también escucho konoha _-``Ella esta bien logro escapar, prometió que algún día volvería´´- _Esa voz no era como la anterior pero esta era un poco mas tímida sin embargo entusiasta –Después te lo diré por ahora ahí que salir- dijo konoha atravesando la luz shintaro pensó un segundo para después seguirlo.

Shintaro abrió los ojos encontrándose enfrente a su hermana momo y en la pantalla de la computadora a Ene volteo a un lado y ahí se encontraban hibiya y hiyori abrazados de konoha mientras lloraban y los demás miembros los observaban, shintaro miro su mano y tenia sangre –Entonces ese sueño era real…-susurro para si mismo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su celular para guardar a Ene en el, todos se quedaron ahí parados un rato en lo que hiyori y hibiya se calmaban asta que llego un guardia y los miro a todos este tenia un arma y fue cuando kido hablo –Tch…que tipo tan molesto, mary onegaii- mary cerro sus ojos un momento y cuando los abrió tenían el color de un rojo intenso –Lo siento…-susurro para mirar al guardia a los ojos y este no se movía –Bien, es hora de irnos- dijo kano sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar todos lo siguieron mientras que Seto y konoha llevaban a los niños agarrados de la mano y momo junto con mary iban asta atrás, cuando salieron de ese lugar kido y kano le pidieron a konoha, hibiya y hiyori que se unieran al mekakushi-dan a lo que los tres accedieron el regreso a casa para Shintaro fue agotador mientras que para konoha, hibiya y hiyori era la mejor salida que avían tenido pues nadie los culpaba era la primera vez que salían después de tanto tiempo, al llegar a casa konoha conoció de nuevo lo que era una habitación mientras que hiyori y hibiya exploraban todo el lugar pues avía cosas que eran nuevas para ellos.

Konoha fue a la habitación de shintaro dispuesto a entrar toco la puerta mientras decía –Voy a pasar- y la abría encontrando adentro a shintaro desempacando sus cosas y a Ene en la pantalla de la computadora –Konichiwa, konoha- saludo Ene con mucho entusiasmo –konichiwa Ene-Chan- dijo konoha pero cuando se dio cuenta fue como si algo estuviera recordando ambos

_-Konichiwaa ene-Chan!- -Vamos cuantas veces te tengo que decir no me gusta que me abrases por detrás eh?-_

-Hey, konoha? Ene? ¿Que les pasa?- pregunto shintaro confundido  
–lo siento maestro me quede pensando algunas cosas- se disculpo Ene –Valla asta tu puedes pensar..- dijo shintaro con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada –ah? Maestro! Usted es muy cruel!- se quejo ene a lo que shintaro rio un poco  
–Lo siento, bueno ¿Qué sucede konoha?- pregunto shintaro mientras observaba al albino  
–ah? No es solo que…venia a responderte alguna duda que tuviera..Con respecto a…lo que as visto y escuchado- confeso el albino  
–oh? Solo tengo tres dudas una ¿De quien era la voz que pedía disculpas? Dos ¿Quién era esa niña rubia? Y tres ¿De quien era la ultima voz que escuchamos?- pregunto shintaro sentándose en la silla de escritorio  
–Veraz a tu primera pregunta no tengo respuesta puesto que tampoco yo lose…- dijo konoha mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba al borde de la cama -….y a las otras dos preguntas solo tengo una respuesta, esa chica era la segunda persona que vi...como ya te avía dicho cuando abrí los ojos estaba en vuelto en cables no recordaba nada y solo tenia miedo me quede dormido pero antes avía entrado un científico junto con una jovencita de alrededor 15 años _–Hajime-sensei ¿Quién es el?-_ pregunto la chica _–ah? El am…no recuerdo pero creo que era amigo de esa chica-_ Respondió el científico _-¿Enserio? –_ pregunto ella entusiasmada_ –Si, pero esperemos que en algún futuro sea tu compañero Reiko-_ le dijo el científico a ella a lo que la chica sonrió muy feliz pero al verme noto que tenia miedo y le dijo algo al científico, algo que no escuche cuando yo volví a abrir los ojos ella estaba frente a mi sonriendo _-``Ella esta bien logro escapar, prometió que algún día volvería''-_ me dijo con una sonrisa yo aun no se de quien me hablaba pero sabes cuando ella me lo dijo parecía que lo sabia por que en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y mi corazón dio un pequeño salto de alegría yo aun sigo feliz por esa noticia y por esa amiga rubia llamada Reiko- shintaro ya entendía algunas dudas pero Ene ella se quedo dormida y ya en la noche todos se fueron a dormir, al fin para konoha, hiyori y hibiya una noche de sueños desentes...

* * *

**_Lenka: hola a todos nwn yo actualizando porque..am...nose me dio la gana (?) ok no por que enrealidad es viernes y cumplo mi palabra (o intento) ¿Han notado algo? si es asi diganmelo en un review muajaja de todos modos les preguntare mas adelante .-. si estoy loca! como sea espero tener mas comentarios o si no borro la historia :D muaja soy mala y Por cierto yuki ya tengo el nombre y sera tu sorpresa de cumpleaños aunque falta un mes pero sabes tiene que ver con el fic de Caperusita Roja De rin y len si esa que te gusta tantooo bueno fuera de eso aveces cuando escribo me confundo con haruka y konoha no se si lo notaron antes jeje nwnUu perdon sin mas que decir sayooo_**


	11. Reiko y Ene

**Aviso:  
Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen al igual que kagerou project pero  
Reiko y Takeshi Hajime si lo son**

* * *

**La aventura de Shintaro y Ene**

**11.-Reiko y Ene**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la llegada de Hiyori, hibiya, konoha, Ene y shintaro en la casa del mekakushi-dan, todos estaban viendo la televisión asta que pasaron un comercial sobre una nueva pantalla para computadora, Shintaro y Ene le suplicaron a la líder que les dejara ir y kido dio permiso y cuando todos ya estaban camino al centro comercial sintieron que alguien le apunto con un arma a shintaro quitándole el celular para empezar a correr  
-Ene!- grito shintaro mientras corria atrás de los asaltantes y los demás miembros le seguían menos momo, mary, hibiya y hiyori quienes tuvieron que regresar a su hogar, los asaltantes chocaron con una chica rubia asiendo que todos cayeran pero la rubia se levanto rápidamente y tomo el celular sin embargo solo vio como el asaltante le colocaba un arma en su cabeza shintaro se abalanzo contra el hombre y le dijo a la rubia –Corre!- a lo que ella izo caso y se fue asta un pequeño parque  
-Mo...¿Pero que a sido eso?- pregunto mirando el celular pero ene apareció de la nada iluminando la pantalla  
–Es lo mismo que pregunto yo- dijo con una sonrisa pero la rubia se asusto y callo al piso de espalda  
–waaa ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ene  
–si…no fue nada…jeje- respondió la rubia con una sonrisita nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el piso y observaba el celular  
–Lo siento te asuste ¿Verdad?- dijo Ene mientras lagrimas amenazaban en salir de sus ojos  
-Un poco…pero tranquila estoy bien, por cierto soy Reiko Hajime ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- pregunto la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar  
–Me llamo Ene, mucho gusto Reiko-chan- se presento ahora la peli-azul -disculpa Reiko ¿Dónde esta shintaro?- pregunto Ene después de un rato  
-¿Quién?- pregunto reiko nerviosa –Si, el chico peli-negro que te grito ¡Corre! Antes de que llegaras al parque- dijo Ene con una sonrisa  
–Pues veras…jeje…no lose- confeso reiko mientras ponía de nuevo una sonrisa nerviosa y desviaba la mirada –Esto es malo…- susurro Ene mientras de su cabeza salía una gotita de sudor tipo anime –Lo siento…- se disculpo rápidamente reiko mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al centro comercial la conversación entre reiko y Ene era muy alegre, constantemente ambas se lanzaban bromas y se la pasaron riendo en lo que encontraban a shintaro pero a Ene eso se le izo tan familiar de algún modo u otro Kano le cruzo la mente  
–Kano…- dijo ene en voz alta mirando fijamente a la rubia –eh?...-dijo la rubia aun con su sonrisa  
-Kano shuuya es un amigo mío, perdón pero de algún modo me as recordado a el- confeso Ene apenada borrando la sonrisa de la rubia  
–No me compares con el…-susurro reiko seria pero Ene no la escucho  
–Eh? Perdón Reiko ¿Dije algo malo?- se disculpo Ene rápidamente mientras miraba a la rubia pero esta solo alzo la mira y dibujo una sonrisa  
–No es solo que me e mareado un poco- mintió reiko para continuar caminando y seguir jugando con Ene asta que a lo lejos vieron a Shintaro –Maestro!- grito Ene sin embargo shintaro estaba alado de kano y konoha con una expresión muy preocupada Reiko al ver a esos dos salió corriendo a esconderse en una pared su expresión era seria y de sus labios solo salió un –tch…-miro el celular y lo apago  
–Eh? Reiko ¿Qué ases? NO ESPERA!- pero ene grito demasiado tarde el celular ya estaba apagado  
–lo siento…- murmuro para guardar el celular en la bolsa de su suéter y comenzar a caminar como si nada

**OoOoOoO Mientras con el mekakushi-dan OoOoOoO**

Shintaro estaba extremadamente preocupado llamando a Ene mientras que kano, Seto, kido y konoha estaban en la misma situación  
–Solo a ti se te ocurre decirle a una chica que apenas conoces que corra con tu celular en la mano- le regañaba kido a shintaro ya un poco tensa de la situación  
–Perdón, pensé que era kano pero cuando la vi de espaldas tenia el cabello largo- se excuso shintaro al borde de la desesperación mientras que Kano solo lo miraba con ojos de  
_''¿Enserio me as confundido con una niña?''_  
y konoha por su parte le preguntaba a la gente si no había visto a una chica Rubia con un celular rojo en su mano asta que le pregunto a una joven  
–¿Disculpe?- llamo konoha -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la chica de grandes coletas color alga  
–¿De casualidad no ha visto a una chica rubia, de pelo largo con un celular rojo en su mano?- cuestiono konoha  
–mm…¿Una chica rubia con una sudadera negra?- cuestiono la joven de coletas –Si- afirmo shintaro acercándose  
–Claro! la vi ase unos momentos atrás apago el celular y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida trasera- dijo la de coletas con una sonrisa –Muchas gracias señorita- dijo kano con una sonrisa –llámenme miku por favor – dijo la de chica para que todos los miembros del mekakushi-dan asintieran y se fueran corriendo a la salida trasera.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un callejón y en la esquina hay estaba una persona con una sudadera negra recargada en la pared en su mano traía el celular de shintaro  
-Tardaron en llegar- dijo la joven rubia  
–Dame mi celular- ordeno shintaro ya muy nervioso  
-¿Qué clase de modales tienes? Como sea esta cosa tiene a Ene ¿No? Que fácil es destruirlo por cierto mi nombre es Reiko Hajime un gusto miembros del mekakushi-dan- dijo Reiko con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras guardaba a ene en su bolsillo  
-¿Cómo sabes que somos del mekakushi-dan?- pregunto kido mientras metía las manos a las bolsas del pantalón  
–Fácil, mi misión es destruirlos como ustedes saben mi padre Takeshi Hajime es el Jefe de la organización Kagerou al enterarse de lo que isieron con konoha, hibiya y hiyori se me dijo que los destruyera nunca pensé que seria tan fácil y menos que seria tan conveniente saber actuar ante este virus o estar paseando en el centro comercial.- dijo reiko mientras los miraba a todos los presentes  
–Reiko!- grito kano desde atrás –Detente ahora mismo- ordeno todos estaban sorprendidos de que kano le hablara así a alguien en todo este tiempo asta cuando se enojaba nunca hablaba de ese modo tan serio y enojado, las miradas de kano y reiko se conectaron por varios segundo nadie sabia distinguir el por que pero presentían que ese no era el momento de preguntar si no que de recuperar a Ene sin embargo reiko y kano se fueron acercando poco a poco asta que kano saco un pequeño cuchillo y reiko unas pistolas fue donde empezaron una pelea, aun con el poco espacio en el que estaban ambos eran muy agiles sin embargo después de un rato kano ya estaba con moretones y reiko con rasguños en todo su cuerpo fue donde ella decidió escapar dio un salto para llegar a las escaleras de emergencia que estaban en ese lugar –Seto!- grito kano para que Seto se arrodillara y fuera usado para poder llegar a las escaleras y seguir a Reiko, por otro lado Konoha no lo podía creer  
¿Enserio la chica dulce que conoció en ese lugar era ella? Esa chica que le dijo que alguien avía escapado ¿Planeaba destruirlo? Fue extraño pero el se puso un poco triste al darse cuenta.  
Cuando todos los miembros que estaban presentes lograron subir solo pudieron observar como kano caía al piso inconsciente con el celular de shintaro en su mano y con lagrimas en los ojos, todos se acercaron a el para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar donde los esperaban mary, hibiya, hiyori y momo.

**.-.-. Con Reiko-.-.-.-.**

La joven rubia ya estaba caminando en dirección al laboratorio en su rostro no estaba una sonrisa si no que estaban lagrimas Reiko estaba llorando –Lo siento…-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y se perdía en sus recuerdos….

* * *

Lenka: *aparece silenciosamente* gomene se que no e actualizado pero es que el viernes pasado fui a festejar mi cumpleaños y este viernes no sabia que escribir bueno  
¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien por que en este capitulo** Luru Megurine** me ayudo a escribirlo ^^. Espero que esta semana si pueda actualizar el viernes asta luego nwn/

Lenka M: Por cierto **Hikari Nyan** asemos todo lo que podemos con la ortografía intentaremos mejorar gracias por tu review nwn

Lenka: **marylolol**  
Claro que va a ver Mary x Seto pero mas adelante ;D

Lenka M:** Viridi Smash** gracias por siempre comentar Te queremos y** Luru** gracias por ayudarnos *w* te amamos  
y todos los demás si tienen una sugerencia, critica y/o duda dejen un review y si no Nya no importa dejen uno que con eso me nos inspiramos asta el Viernes

Lenka y Lenka Malvada fuera….


	12. Celos

**La aventura de Shintaro y Ene**

**12.- Celos…**

Kano despertó en su cama y miro alrededor  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunto en murmuro intentando recordar lo sucedido  
–Reiko…- dijo cerrando los ojos sentándose en su cama para poder levantarse, el cuerpo le dolía se miro en el espejo de su habitación para comenzar a observar golpes en su rostro y cuerpo  
–…se a echo fuerte- afirmo en susurro dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, el rubio se vistió y salió de su habitación eran las 7:00 am nadie estaba despierto así que el aprovecho y salió de su hogar a toda prisa que su cuerpo le permitía asta que llego a la escuela el iba a brincar la barda pero se mareo asiendo que callera al piso se intento levantar pero sus piernas no reaccionaban  
-¿Necesitas ayuda, Kano?- pregunto una voz masculina  
–Creo que si Kenjirou- dijo Kano mientras estaba en el suelo y el científico le extendía la mano para levantarlo  
-¿As pensado en ir al doctor Kano?- pregunto Kenjirou mientras miraba al rubio ya en su oficina  
-¿Para que me diga que necesito comer mas? No lo necesito-Respondió Kano mientras daba vueltas en la silla el científico al escucharlo dijo  
–muy bien pero ¿Crees que estas listo para…?-  
-¿Traicionarlos?…No nunca lo estaré pero ya no puedo hacer nada-completo la frase Kano mirando al piso  
–y dime ¿Cuándo iremos?- pregunto el rubio ya un poco mas relajado  
–Pasado mañana- contesto el científico  
–Bien, iré a decirles, nos vemos luego- se despidió Kano saliendo por la puerta  
–pasado mañana cumpliré mi propósito en el mekakushi-dan y después yo…- susurro Kano mientras salía de la escuela y regresaba a su casa donde nadie estaba despierto todavía, Kano se puso a preparar algo de desayunar y mary despertó al fin  
–Buenos días Kano…¡¿Kano que ases levantado!?- cuestiono la pequeña albina mientras lo miraba fijamente  
– ¿eh? Preparo el desayuno ¿Por qué?- pregunto fingiendo no saber a que se refería  
–Por que tu debes descansar- dijo mary mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba a su habitación  
–Yo are el desayuno tu descansa ¿ok?- dijo mary mientras dejaba a Kano en su cuarto  
–ok…- murmuro el rubio dibujando una sonrisa sincera regresando a su cama para poder intentar dormir

* * *

30 minutos después…

Todos se comenzaron a levantar con pereza de sus camas para comenzar un nuevo día  
–Buenos días mary- saludo Seto con entusiasmo mientras miraba a la albina ya vestida  
–Buenos días Seto- saludo la pequeña albina mirándolo  
-¿Por qué cocinas el desayuno? Hoy me toca a mi- pregunto seto mientras se le acercaba –Kano ya lo estaba preparando…- dijo la albina con una sonrisa mientras apagaba la estufa – ¿Kano?- pregunto seto confundido mientras sacaba unos platos  
-Si, Kano…- afirmo la pequeña albina a su amigo con una leve sonrisa  
-…es raro pero me preocupa Kano- pronuncio con cierta preocupación en su voz la pequeña -¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? - pregunto el pelinegro con un tono algo molesto  
-no lo se, le preguntare a kido- dijo mary dispuesta a salir pero la mano de seto la detuvo  
-dejemos eso para otro momento, ok Mary?- el rostro de Seto demostraba confución y preocupación, el no sabia que era lo que sentía por la pequeña pero de algo estaba seguro y era de que ese sentimiento lo tenia desde que la conoció pero no lograba descifrar que significaba –Si- susurro mary con una sonrisa.  
Los dos caminaron con el desayuno listo hasta la mesa, cuando de pronto Hibiya y Hiyori aparecieron corriendo  
-¡HEY! ¡Hiyori regrésame eso!- grito Hibiya mientras perseguía a Hiyori  
-¿Para que?, ¿Acaso es para alguien? – Cuestiono la pelinegra  
-¡NO! Solo que no quiero que toques mis…- no termino de completar la oración ya que un chico albino le toco el hombro  
-Hibiya, por favor no grites aun hay gente dormida- pidió amablemente Konoha, miro a Hiyori y pronuncio  
– Hiyori respeta las cosas ajenas- la pequeña solo hizo un puchero  
-Toma Hibiya- dijo Hiyori extendiendo su mano para regresar lo que había hurtado  
Hibiya sonrojado al ver a su amiga haciendo puchero balbuceo  
–G…gracias- agarro el objeto y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

Kano volvió a despertar y salió de su habitación en dirección a la de kido -¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Kano mientras una peli-verde habría la puerta  
–Adelante- pronuncio ella dejándolo pasar, Kano entro y cerro la puerta mientras miraba a kido  
–pasado mañana tenemos que ir al laboratorio- dijo Kano con una expresión seria  
-¿Cuándo as ido con tateyama?- pregunto kido mirando a Kano a los ojos  
–Esta mañana…- confeso Kano con una media sonrisa  
-Bien, iremos entonces…- afirmo kido fríamente mientras salía del cuarto y dejaba ahí a Kano solo  
–Lo siento…- susurro Kano mientras también se iba.  
Todos se sentaron a desayunar y fue donde kido hablo  
–pasado mañana tendremos una misión ¿Entendido?- pronuncio con frialdad y seriedad a la vez  
-¿Una misión? ¿De que tratara?- cuestiono shintaro mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo  
–Sera una sorpresa- canturreo Kano con una sonrisa.  
El día se avía ido volando con juegos, bromas y que le pintaron la cara a Konoha mientras dormía, el día siguiente fue parecido al anterior sin embargo ese día todos le jugaron una broma a Kano nadie sabia por que pero querían reírse y Kano también les jugo bromas pero la diversión se acabo cuando Kano tropezó y empujo a Konoha asía donde estaba mary, todos estaban pálidos pues mary quedo debajo de Konoha en una posición algo extraña pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue a los poco centímetros que quedo la albina y Konoha de darse un beso –Mary…-susurro Seto quien estaba molesto y se fue a su habitación sin decir palabra a alguna, por otro lado Ene sintió algo extraño en su pecho mientras borraba la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro  
-¿Están bien?- pregunto Kano mientras los ayudaba a levantarse  
–Si…arigato Kano - dijo mary con un leve sonrojo y Konoha asentía con una expresión seria, el resto del día fue normal para todos los miembros menos para seto y Ene quienes sentían un fuerte dolor en su pecho junto con un poco de enojo asía Kano, Konoha y mary pero no sabían porque.  
Al día siguiente todos los miembros salieron temprano de su casa en dirección al laboratorio pero casi llegando al laboratorio se encontraron con una chica vestida de la misma forma que Kano solo que ella tenia un short y unos botines ambos color marrón oscuro  
–Kano Shuuya…veo que al fin llegas- dijo la chica mientras dibujaba una gran sonrisa  
–Buenos días, Reiko- saludo Kano mientras se le acercaba, sin embargo kido saco una pistola del bolsillo derecho de su pantalones y le apunto a la rubia  
–hey, kido así tratas a los aliado, que mala jaja – rio Reiko mientras miraba a todos los presentes  
-¿Aliada?- pregunto Kido confundida pero sin bajar el arma  
–Ella nos ayudara, les explicare las cosas llegando- dijo Kano mientras empezaba a caminar, kido bajo el arma mientras que todos se quedaron callados.  
Todos avían pensado que el camino iba a ser silencioso pero Kano los estaba asiendo reír como nunca asta que llegaron y un hombre se les acercaba a paso lento  
– ¿Reiko? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el hombre  
–lo mismo que tu Kenjirou, les voy a ayudar- momo y shintaro estaban en shock mientras que Konoha y Ene estaban aterrados -cre…cre…ador…- balbuceo ene -¡No me encierre!- grito Konoha mientras se alejaban  
–eh? ya no are eso Konoha, Ene- dijo el mientras asía un ademan con su mano  
–Kano, explícanos esto- ordeno kido  
–A la orden- canturreo Kano mientras miraba a todos  
–Pues verán, ellos son dos aliados que a partir de hoy serán miembros del mekushi-dan, Kenjirou tateyama y Reiko…

* * *

Neko: *entra silenciosamente* ko...ko...konichiwa jeje

Neko Black: Matenla! es una mentirosa!

Neko: gomene, dije que actualizaria todos los viernes pero waaa falto inspiracion uwú como sea** UnPonyElefanteAzul **gracias por tu review me llene de muchas ganas de escribir y **Luru** gracias por ayudarme de nuevo QwQ

Neko B: se an de preguntar por que soy ahora Neko y no Lenka ¿Verdad? pues por que **RENUNCIO A SER**** LENKA!** QwQ fue dificil pero nimodo ahora seremos neko y neko black

Neko: como sea ya saben que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc dejen un review

Neko B: y si tienen una forma de torturar a neko para que escriba mas rapido y atempo dejen un review :D

Amabas: sin mas Sayonaraaa

Neko y Neko Black fuera...


	13. Equipos de dos

**La aventura de Shintaro y Ene**

**13.-Equipos de dos, respuesta de dudas…**

Todos estaban en shock por la noticias que Kano les acababa de dar rodeados de un silencio que cierta rubia rompió  
–Muy bien equipo no lograremos nada si nos quedamos aquí parados, así que ¡vamos!- grito con mucho entusiasmo cambiando esa personalidad seria y antisocial por una personalidad mas alegre y entusiasta….  
Nadie le pudo exigir mas explicaciones al rubio (aunque en realidad avía dejado mas dudas) sobre por que estaban Kenjirou o Reiko en el equipo y tampoco sobre que clase de misión iban a tener.  
Caminaron por 15 minutos pero para ene, Konoha y Shintaro avía parecido una eternidad  
–Aquí es…- murmuro Reiko acercándose a una gran puerta de metal todos atravesaron la puerta con extremo cuidado para no ser descubiertos

* * *

–Muy bien aquí dividiremos al grupo…- anuncio Kano con una voz quebradiza –Seto, momo, mary, kido y Hiyori serán el equipo de Reiko mientras que el resto de nosotros seremos el equipo de Kenjirou- explico mientras miraba como todos se ponían alado de sus compañeros Kano por su parte trago saliva y luchaba para que las lagrimas no salieran y coloco en su rostro una sonrisa –Chicos…-hablo de nuevo llamando la atención de todos -…muchas gracias por todo les deseo suerte y recuerden que siempre los tendré en mente- finalizo el hablar causando la risa de Seto –Vamos amigo ya ni que fueras a morir es solo una misión después iremos a cenar lo que cocine kido- dijo el azabache mientras observaba a Kano –Kuku~ Seto solo le quería poner un poco de drama a esto- se excuso finguiendo tristeza sacando una risa de todos  
–Muy bien nosotros vamos por acá- dijo Reiko empezando a caminar  
–Nosotros por acá- ahora hablo Kenjirou caminando del lado opuesto todos los miembros del equipo de Kenjirou lo siguieron hasta un laboratorio  
–Bien Shintaro-kun préstame a Ene por favor- pidió amablemente Kenjirou sin embargo Shintaro retrocedió con su celular en la mano –No confió en usted- hablo pero el celular le fue arrebatado por un rubio –Kano ¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido el hikikomori demasiado tarde ya que el celular ya estaba en las manos de Kenjirou –¿eh? es aliado debemos confiar en el…-murmuro el de mirada gatuna y Kenjirou conectaba el celular a la gran computadora –Ene, sal por favor- dijo mientras la pantalla se iluminaba  
–Bien, formaremos equipos de dos- hablo Kenjirou quien se sentaba en su silla – Hibiya y Konoha se irán a la parte central, Shintaro y Kano irán directamente al laboratorio 04, mientras que Ene y yo nos quedamos aquí para burlar las cámaras de seguridad, en ese escritorio están los planos del lugar si es que se llegan a perder- dijo el ''profesor'' señalando el escritorio  
–Ene…- murmuro shintaro -Maestro esta bien, confié en Kenjirou-sensei pues como dijo Kano el es un aliado ahora- hablo ene mientras sonreía y shintaro asentía con la cabeza dando un sonido de afirmación saliendo por la puerta y tomando uno de los plano que avía mencionado Kenjirou.  
Konoha y Hibiya se avían ido derecho mientras que Kano y shintaro tuvieron que ir por el lado izquierdo  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto shintaro después de haber caminado por 15 minutos –No entiendo su pregunta kisaragi…- murmuro el rubio aun con su sonrisa sin parar el paso –Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, ¿Por qué Kenjirou y Reiko son aliados?- hablaba shintaro mientras pensaba en la mejor estrategia para sacarle la mayor información posible –Por que simplemente los necesitamos- contesto Kano como si se tratara de lo mas obvio y shintaro lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo  
–Esa no es la respuesta que quiero Shuuya…- susurro fríamente el de sudadera roja mientras se detenía  
–En ese caso ¿Que clase de respuesta desea?- cuestiono Kano en tono de burla mientras asía una reverencia evitando a toda costa los ojos de shintaro –¡Deseo la verdad!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Shintaro mientras aun lo miraba como de costumbre para el una mirada fría…_-''Odio esas miradas''-_ pensó Kano mientras en su mente pasaban muchas sombras que lo miraban…-Shuuya di algo- pidió shintaro sin cambiar su tono frio de ser –Solo te diré dos palabras…- murmuro el rubio mientras cambiaba su sonrisa por una cara seria y su mirada de gato alegre y brillante por una inexpresiva el hikikomori no lo negara al verlo de esa forma sintió como un sentimiento le invadía el corazón el sentimiento del miedo –Primera palabra Shion…- dijo Kano mientras alzaba su mano y la colocaba enfrente de shintaro levantando un dedo en su cara -…Segunda palabra Ayano…- a completo la frase con una voz quebradiza pero de algún modo segura y levantaba el segundo dedo y ala vez bajaba la mano y la mirada _–''Perdóname…''-_ pensó el de capucha negra mientras ahora miraba a los ojos al hikikomori –Te contare lo que quieras pero por favor continua caminando…- pidió con un deje de suplica mientras el joven de 18 asía caso a lo pedido y comenzaba a moverse -¿Quién es Shion?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar olvidando por completo el nombre de su ''Compañera'' Ayano –Es la madre de Mary…como ya sabes ella vivió mucho tiempo en el bosque anterior mente vivía con su madre pero un día ellas fueron atacadas y según la información que encontré aquí Shion murió pero es una mentira mary dice que nunca supo donde quedo el cuerpo después de lo sucedido y para ser sinceros ella dice que Shion salió poco después por medicina ya que su cuerpo si sufrió daños pero nunca murió…usted nunca a sido capaz de saber por que mary tiene el poder de ''Contactar la mirada'' ¿Verdad?- pregunto un poco curioso Kano mientras regresaba a su actitud de siempre y shintaro lo miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza –Bien pues Mary es nieta de Azami mejor conocida como medusa- canturreo Kano como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo  
_–''Pero claro todos somos hijos de una medusa, de un ogro y incluso de una bruja puff ¿Cómo no ser hija de Azami? ''-_ pensó shintaro con tanto sarcasmo como le fue posible -¿y sobre Ayano?- se atrevió a preguntar el shintaro mientras una preocupación se tornaba en su mirada  
–Aya-nee ella esta viva también pero será otra historia…- shintaro se sorprendió sobre como llamo Kano a Ayano…-y sobre el ''Nee'' también es otra historia que sabrás en la base…- fue lo único que Kano murmuro mientras ambos llegaban a una gran puerta transparente – Toma…- hablo de nuevo el rubio mientras sacaba una pistola de su capucha – dudo que la necesitemos pero por si acaso…- y se la entrego a shintaro mientras que Kano sacaba otra pistola de su pantalón -¿Cu..cuando as traído eso?- pregunto el hikikomori con un aura de miedo mientras que el de mirada gatuna solo rio  
–Desde que nos conocimos pero…es por eso mismo bueno el poder ocultar la mirada…- fueron sus palabras mientras la puerta se abría.

Con Hibiya y Konoha fue algo similar solo que el portador del arma era Konoha y este tenia una magnum*, por otra parte el equipo de Reiko todos tenían armas excepto Hiyori quien era la menor y de ene y Kenjirou bueno ellos no lo necesitaban…

* * *

_.-.-. Cambio de escena drásticamente.-.-.-.  
-Lo siento- murmuraba Kano mientras lagrimas salían y se quitaba la capucha –Hermano…- se escucho una voz femenina muy familiar –Vámonos, pronto llegaran los demás miembros…- susurro la misma voz mientras tomaba a Kano de la mano pero el rubio solo se quito la capucha y con esta misma tapo a la peli-verde que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente –Lo lamento…en verdad lo lamento…-en la bolsa de la capucha también dejo su teléfono celular …_

* * *

_*:La pistola magnum si existe en el caso de konoha el porta una 357 x33 ¬¬ para los que pensaron en la paleta xDD_

NeKo: xDD soy tan mala que los dejo con la duda del final!  
NeKo B: Puff no podre dormir por la intriga de quien es esa rubia y Kano que planea hacer -.- no se te el sarcasmo  
NeKo: Usted cállese! Bueno ¬¬* volviendo al fanfic dejenme decirles de nuva cuenta que:  
USABA DIALOGOS Y ESCENAS DEL MANGA DIOS NO LO TRADUSCO DE LA NOVELA Q.Q TENGO UN IDEA DE QUE HACER PERO DEJEN DE DECIR QUE ES DE LA NOVELA CUANDO YA ACLARE ESO EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, no es que me moleste o me incomode en lo absoluto es solo que me desanimo en escribir uwu recuerden dejar un review *volviendo a sangrar del cuello* onee aleje su motosierra de mi Q.Q ya escribí….y si lo se el fanfic cada vez se pone mas y mas extraño x3 perdón  
NeKo B: sin mas que decir nos vamos!  
NeKo y NeKo Black Fuera…

P/D: DEJEN REVIEW O LOS OBSERVARE MIENTRAS DUERMEN (?)…


	14. Misiones

**La aventura de Shintaro y Ene**

**14.-Misiones…  
**  
Kido y Reiko no paraban de caminar con sus armas en las manos lanzándose de vez en cuando miradas asesinas sin ningún motivos y los otros miembros ya lo avían notado  
- Kido-chan deje de mirar a Reiko-san de esa forma, da miedo….- sugirió mary dulcemente mientras sujetaba su arma que era una pequeña daga*  
–Lo lamento mary-chan es que aun ahí algo que no me agrada de ella…- contesto kido siendo escuchada por Reiko, pero la rubia ignoro el comentario y continuo caminando  
–Por aquí…- murmuro mientras entraba a una puerta y todos los demás la seguían.  
-La misión de este equipo es obtener información confidencial, esta información les ayudara a saber solo un poco de lo que se desea lograr con el proyectó ''Kagerou Daze'', la información que encuentren ahí les puede sorprender…- anuncio Reiko mientras miraba a Hiyori y esta le daba una sonrisa a cambio.  
Continuaron caminando asta encontrarse con un total de 15 guardias  
-Hiyori quédate atrás, los demás ya saben que hacer…- ordeno kido mirando a su equipo recibiendo una mirada de afirmación de parte de los presentes, la primera en ir fue mary quien camino amablemente asía los guardias  
–etto…¿Disculpen?...- murmuro recibiendo la atención de todos mientras abrazaba dulcemente su daga –…gomene…- hablo mientras abría los ojos mostrando unos ojos rojo carmesí asiendo que los 14 guardias se paralizaran pero todavía faltaba uno que ataco a mary tirándola al piso para apuntarle con la pistola  
–Yo no aria eso si fuera tu…- hablo una voz de ultratumba que provoco escalofríos en todos los presentes  
–¡Seto-kun!- grito mary aliviada pero el azabache solo miraba al guardia con una mirada escarlata furiosa  
–Aléjate de Mary…- pidió aun con esa voz mirando al guardia aun  
–Si no lo deseo hacer ¿Qué me aras? Eres solo un monstruo también ¿o me equivoco?- ese comentario provoco aun mas rabia en seto, rabia que no pudo contralar tomando el mango de la espada** que portaba como arma sacándola completamente aventándose sobre ese guardia golpeándolo en la cabeza asta el punto de sacarle sangre  
–¡Seto, no!- grito kido tratando de quitar al azabache del pobre guardia el cual ya se encontraba inconsciente  
-¡Seto-kun detente!- grito mary aun en el piso con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, el azabache al ver a la pequeña de esa forma se quito del guardia arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer  
–lo siento…- susurro mientras guardaba el arma en la funda que traía colgada  
–Kuku, no se disculpe ese guardia es un gran tonto al llamarlo de esa forma- dijo Reiko acercándose a seto –Estará bien…- susurro en el oído del azabache para alejarse de el e ir con mary  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto mientras le extendía su mano ofreciendo ayuda para levantarse  
-Si, muchas gracias Reiko-san…- susurro la albina regalándole una sonrisa aceptando la ayuda y recogiendo la daga que antes abrazaba  
–Deja tanta formalidad de lado y solo dime Rei-chan ¿ok?- pidió la rubia sonriendo  
–¡Entendido Rei-chan! – dijo mary  
_''Me recuerda a kano...''_ pensó el joven vestido de verde mirando a la rubia que sonreía junto a mary _''Esa forma de reír es idéntica a la de kano…''_ continuaba pensando  
–¡Vámonos! El efecto de Mary sobre los guardias puede acabar en cualquier momento…- alerto momo asiendo recordar ese detalle a todos los presentes  
-¡Cierto!- gritaron kido y Reiko al mismo tiempo  
–Por aquí…- dio instrucciones la rubia comenzando a correr atreves de los guardias siendo seguida por todos los demás.  
-Aquí rápido…- continuaba diciendo Reiko mientras abría una puerta donde todos entraron  
-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto momo mirando todo alrededor  
–Esta es la sala A.S- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa caminando asta la computadora –¿A.S? – cuestiono Hiyori confundida  
–Claro, A.S significa Archivos Secretos- pronuncio la rubia mientras tecleaba algunas cosas y colocaba una memoria en la gran computadora.  
Kido aun no confiaba del todo en esa rubia  
-¿Por qué nos vas a dar esta información? ¿No estabas de lado de Takeshi? ¿No nos destruirías?- pregunto la peli-verde dejando que todo su enojo saliera, recibiendo un suspiro de parte de Reiko  
–Les doy la información por que me conviene a mi, estoy de lado de mi padre pero recuerden soy parte del mekakushi-dan ahora y lo ultimo ahí alguien importante para mi en su grupo así que no los puedo destruir…- contestaba la rubia a las interrogante de kido con una cara triste mientras levantaba los dedos enumerando cada respuesta que daba como si fueran en orden de las preguntas – ¿Ese alguien es Konoha?...- volvió a cuestionar kido pues ya sabia que Konoha conoció a la rubia cuando todavía era un experimento  
–A Konoha lo conocí tiempo atrás pero ahí otra persona aun mas importante para mi...- seguía hablando mientras la miraba a los ojos  
-¿Quién es esa persona?- pregunto kido aun con mas duda  
–Es….¡un secreto!- respondió mientras asía una sonrisa y jugaba con sus manos poniendo las en cada borde de su sonrisa  
–Tch…- dijo la líder mientras miraba a todos lados recordando que los otros miembros aun continuaban en ese lugar.  
El tiempo pasaba asta que Reiko retiro la memoria de la computadora  
–Listo, ahora vámonos- anuncio sonriendo como si de algo normal se tratase abriendo la puerta, todos caminaron en silencio asta llegar a la salida ''Solo nos queda esperar a los demás…'' pensó la líder mirando a Reiko pues todavía desconfiaba de ella…

* * *

**Konoha y Hibiya  
**  
Después de haber caminado por media hora llegaron al laboratorio central en un papelito que escribió Kenjirou decía  
_''Su misión es recuperar a Shion Kozakura, una albina que se encuentra en la capsula 206''_ ambos caminaban con precaución mientras buscaban la dichosa capsula 206, observando las otras capsulas que tenían desde animales asta personas la mayoría de ellas muertas o mutadas, al llegar a la capsula 206 buscaron la forma de abrirla asta que Konoha recordó la forma en la cual Kano lo avía sacado de aquella capsula en la cual estaba apenas unos meses atrás

**Flash Back:  
**  
El albino abrió un poco los ojos viendo la espalda de Kano quien estaba observando algo, el sollozo un poco pues aun recordaba el como avía visto morir a Hiyori  
–Quiero verlos de nuevo- susurro el Konoha aun llorando  
–Tranquilo, pronto los veras sonreír- animo el Rubio quien ahora estaba frente a el dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa sincera que transmitía confianza  
-Confía en mi ¿ok?- continuaba hablando el rubio mientras observaba la capsula como si buscara algo asta que lo encontró, en la parte de abajo cerca de la pared avía tres botones de tres colores uno azul, otro rojo y el ultimo verde.  
Primero oprimió el rojo asiendo que el liquido de la capsula desaparecía, continuo con el azul que provoco que los cables que estaban alrededor de Konoha fuera retirados y por ultimo oprimió el verde que izo que la capsula poco a poco se abriera para dejar al albino en libertad  
–¡Listo!- hablo kano sonriendo mientras miraba a los ojos al de mirada rosada –Gracias…- susurro el recién liberado con lagrimas en los ojos pero feliz  
–No fue nada, soy kano Shuuya- se presente el de mirada gatuna  
–Soy Konoha y…- corto su frase  
–etto…¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el rubio algo preocupado  
-…y tengo frio…- a completo su frase asiéndole recordar a kano que todavía estaba desnudo  
–¡Lo siento…deja busco algo para que te pongas!- dijo kano mientras buscaba por todos lados algo de ropa para Konoha…

**Fin del flash Back**

-Busca algo de ropa…- dijo Konoha mientras Hibiya asía caso aun que no entendía el por que Konoha quería ropa, el albino busco alrededor de la capsula los tres botones pero la albina se despertó y lo miro dulcemente  
–Pronto te sacare…-susurro el mirándola para después continuar en su tarea de encontrar los botones –¡Aquí están!- dijo mientras miraba los botones –Primero el rojo…- lo oprimió asiendo que el liquido verdoso desapareciera –Bien, ahora el azul- continuaba hablando mientras que de alguna forma se divertía al oprimir los botones y admiraba como los cables eran retirados del cuerpo de esa delicada mujer –Por ultimo el verde…- susurro para oprimirlo y admirar como la capsula se abría lentamente dejando salir a la mujer y ver como Hibiya llegaba con la ropa que se le avía pedido  
–Gracias Hibiya…- dijo Konoha tomando la ropa mientras se acercaba a la mujer  
–Gracias…por liberarme…- hablo la mujer algo sonrojada  
–No hay problema, tome o tendrá frio…- hablo Konoha monótonamente mientras le daba esa ropa que encontró Hibiya –¡Gracias!- casi grito la mujer mientras Konoha y Hibiya daban media vuelta para darle aun que sea un poco de privacidad a esa mujer desconocida para ellos  
–Listo- hablo la mujer mientras Konoha y Hibiya la miraban  
–Shion ¿Verdad?- pregunto Hibiya  
–Si, es un placer conocerlos etto…- hablo Shion dejando su frase incompleta  
–Soy Konoha y el es Hibiya el placer es nuestro- presento el de auriculares serio pero de algún modo feliz  
–oh! Entonces Konoha gracias por sacarme de esa cosa y Hibiya gracias por la ropa- volvió a agradecer la albina con una sonrisa en su rostro aun que estaba vestida solamente con unas botas blancas, un pantalón y una camiseta  
–Sera mejor regresar con Kenjirou- sugirio Konoha caminando asía la puerta pero en eso se encontró con un guardia instintivamente Konoha giro a ver a su compañero y a Shion  
–¡Hibiya tu sabes el camino lleva a Shion con Kenjirou y ene, yo después los alcanzo!- Grito mientras empujaba al guardia dando un espacio a Shion y a Hibiya de salir corriendo de ese lugar espacio que no desaprovecharon y se fueron mientras que el guardia tiraba a Konoha al piso y intentaba ir por los otros dos.  
Konoha se levanto con agilidad quedando atrás el guardia  
-Si quieres alcanzarlos primero intenta matarme a mi- proclamo mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del hombre con la magnum  
–Sera todo un placer…-dijo el mayor dando la vuelta para mirar al albino, lo intento desarmar pero fue un intento en vano ya que el de mirada rosada lo esquivo y le dio una patada dejando en el piso al guardia sin embargo este lo tomo del tobillo provocando que callera también, ambos peleaban por el arma pero ninguno la soltaba no asta que el arma se fue volando a la parte izquierda quedando atorada con una de las capsulas, el mayor de los dos le dio un puñetazo a Konoha en el estomago sacándole el aire pero a el parecía no dolerle pues no se quejo y le regreso el golpe en la barbilla, ya era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y el de auriculares no entendía en donde avía aprendido a golpear y a esquivar de esa forma o incluso de donde carajos avía sacado el valor para quedarse solo con ese guardia, la pelea termino cuando Konoha le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz a ese sujeto rompiéndosela y desorientándolo, el albino aprovecho para ir por el arma quien aun se encontraba atorada en las capsulas y salir corriendo pero el hombre de nuevo lo intento tirar al piso pero Konoha no dudo y le disparo en el hombro dejando al otro tirado sufriendo de dolor y el salió corriendo, escapando de ese lugar claro que de esa pelea termino sangrando, con heridas y moretones.  
Como pudo regreso al laboratorio de Kenjirou encontrándose con todos presentes  
–¡Konoha!- grito Ene viendo al herido con una cara de ''Gracias a dios, estas vivo''  
–li…listo…-tartamudeo mientras tomaba aire para poder respirar y decir una oración  
–la….misión…fu….fue…un éxito…- decía mientras se recargaba en la puerta y sonreía mirando a los presentes y guardaba su pistola en las bolsas del pantalón  
–Bien, solo nos queda esperar a shintaro y a kano…- ahora hablo Kenjirou mientras el que acababa de regresar borraba su sonrisa y ponía una cara seria.

* * *

**Kano y Shintaro**

-Shintaro por aquí…- decía kano mientras continuaba caminando con precaución hace poco acababan de escuchar un disparo cosa que alerto en todos los sentidos a ambos chicos, ambos traían sus pistolas escondidas pero shintaro todavía seguía pensando en todo lo que se le dijo y solo una palabra se encontraba en su mente ''Ayano…''

* * *

Neko: después de un tiempo sin actualizar e vuelto  
Neko B: que emoción puff~  
Neko: cállate *la patea* dejando esto de lado hola! aquí el nuevo capitulo wiiiii jeje me alegra tengo 20 review :'D mami es feliz (?) ok no, pero si soy feliz me agrada que les guste mi fanfic (aun que tiene errores) ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o solo quieres decirme hago dejen un review y si no es así solo escríbanme! me encanta leerlos!

Sin mas que decir  
Neko y Neko Black fuera...

P/D: si no dejan un review dejo de escribir :3 y los observare TODO el tiempo muaja (?)

* * *

***Daga: la daga que mary tiene es una daga antigua algo larga :3 para que la imaginen**  
****Espada: es una espada como de pirata *o***


End file.
